Stepmother
by myra k kuran
Summary: Are all stepmom's bad? Not really. There are bad ones, there are good ones, there are decent ones, then there are terrible ones. Which one was Ai Kuran's stepmother? (a.n. Everyone is human)
1. Chapter 1

**a.n. this thought had been going on in my head for sometime. inspired from a story that my friend told me. hope you guys enjoyed. also keep in mind this is alternate universe. but I guess you all figured it out by now. no vampire, all characters are human. and of course I don't own vampire knight. the characters belong to the rightful owner.**

 **Chapter 1 - Their first meeting**

* * *

Ai was only two years of age when her parents Kaname and Yuuki Kuran divorced.

Her mother remarried exactly six months after the signing of the papers. She married her childhood best friend, Zero Kiryu. Even after her mother's second marriage there wasn't much change in Ai's life because Zero loved her like she was his own. Not even for once did the man with silver hair allowed her to think otherwise – that she wasn't his, but the offspring of his once arch nemesis.

During their collage years both Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu were fighting for Yuuki's heart. In the end Kaname won, leaving Zero defeated. After all the handsome brunette was the one whom Yuuki had a crush on since she was a child.

Yuuki chose Kaname eventually Zero left with sour heart.

Yuuki and Kaname tied the knot right after brunette male graduated and started their family. Together they welcomed Ai into this world in a matter of year.

Soon after Ai learned to walk, fate brought Yuuki and Zero into contact once again.

She wanted them to be friends again and he agreed without any form of hesitation. Their friendship rekindled. But this time it didn't only stay at that. Destiny had different plans for them. Deep within her heart Yuuki conceived feelings for Zero. She did not even realize when such happened. But by the time she came to realization it was too late... Yuuki no longer only wanted Kaname, she desired Zero also.

Her heart started to cry for the silver haired man. While her body ached to be embraced by him.

Soon the passion took over. They were no more just friends, the two became salacious lovers.

The times when Kaname was away on his business trip, Yuuki dedicated those times to Zero. Whether he came over to her place or she went to his either way the affair continued. This way Yuuki's life lived perfectly. She had the perfect husband and the perfect lover.

However, like all good things, this fruitful time also came to an end when their affair came into light.

They got caught.

Kaname walked in on them.

It was that moment that Yuuki felt the greatest of her fear. She thought she would lose Zero forever. Her husband will kill him.

After all Kaname Kuran is a powerful man. He has network, he got connections on very high level. If he wished he could have made Zero disappear in no time. He can simply destroy the silver haired man, get him killed and feed his flesh to the street dogs. But he did nothing as such.

He was a man of dignity. He had maturity. Hence with a broken heart he asked his wife why she did this…? When she couldn't answer he asked again this time the question was what she wanted? And this time however he was met with an answer which she did with honesty. Her answer was…

"Zero Kiryu."

It became clear where her heart belonged and whom she wanted.

Therefore no further argument was made.

…

Just two weeks before Ai's second birthday her parents legally separated. Her mother took her and moved out of the Kuran mansion and moved into Zero's apartment. Ai's birthday was celebrated in that small two bedroom apartment with an equally small cake and just the three of them. Ai was very young she didn't have much memory of that day. If there was anything she could recall of that day it was her father's absence. Although the biggest present came from him, but he was not there in person to give it to her.

Three months later Kaname and Yuuki signed the divorce papers. Their marriage ended officially. Once and for all.

After divorce Ai's custody was one of the main concern for the couple. But thankfully instead of getting nasty they were all able to come to an agreement. Therefore the matter was settled to joint custody shared among both the parents.

Kaname wanted to give his daughter a healthy family life, which is why he agreed to terms and conditions set by Yuuki and Zero.

At first it was decided that Ai spend two days at the Kuran mansion, the weekends she would spend with her father.

A year later, when situation calmed, Zero opened his door for Kaname so that he could visits his daughter.

It took almost about another year for the three adults Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu and _now_ Yuuki Kiryu to come to an understanding.

It started with small talks regarding Ai. Then Zero asking Kaname to stay back and have dinner with them.

Eventually Kaname also started to invite his ex-wife and her current husband at his place. And from then onwards things got better; Kaname was invited to Ai's party each year that came afterwards.

And little Ai Kuran couldn't be any happier. Her family was fully again. Now she has a mother along with two fathers who loved her unconditionally.

…

On the night of her sixth birthday Yuuki made the announcement before all…

"I'm expecting."

At first Ai did not understand what it meant. But both her fathers had change of expression on their respective faces. Zero looked like he was going to burst with joy and her father Kaname looked overwhelmed.

"I'm pregnant Ai." Her mother clarified. But little Ai still wasn't sure what that meant till her mother explained in full details. "Mother and Father Zero will be having a baby!"

Just like her father Zero, Ai too was over joyed by this revelation. She expressed her desire right away that she wanted a baby brother, no sister!

In between the family's happiness Kaname just sat there with a broken heart. Trying his best to look happy. He even congratulated the expecting couple and gave them his best wishes and smiled his level best on the outside. When deep down his heart and soul both were crushed, shred to pieces.

He left early that night but no one really noticed.

During her next visit to the Kuran mansion Ai understood how the news of her mother's pregnancy affected her father. For her age Ai was not only intelligent but also matured, which was why it was no problem for her to see through her father and his sadness. She even understood how difficult it was for her father to go to that house. So to make it easier for him Ai decided to spend most of her time with her father.

…

This pregnancy was hard for Yuuki and towards the end it got even more difficult. Zero needed to give her his full attention.

Thus Ai was sent over to the Kuran mansion during that time.

…

Her time at the Kuran mansion gave Ai more time to bond with her father. It brought the father daughter closer and gave them scope to understand each other.

Her father helped her with the studies, taught her how to play chess, read to her during her bedtime.

Although it took Ai a little while but eventually she got a grip on the technique to play chess. And it became an everyday routine for the father-daughter. They played chess every evening inside his private office at home.

…

The day Yuuki gave birth Ai and her father went to the hospital together. They took the biggest flower bouquet with them in order to wish the new parents.

It was as if Ai's prayer was answered, her mother gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that very much resembled her father Zero. The father son have exact same hair and facial feature. The only feature of his mother that the boy inherited was the soft brown eyes.

Yuuki-Zero named their son Ren. Ren Kiryu.

…

With age Ai finally started to understand the circumstances of the situations. She finally understand how lonely her father was. Her mother now had a family of her own, with husband and son. Whereas her father had nothing, he had no one.

So she made the decision to dedicate more time to him.

In the recent times on some occasions Ai even companied her father on his business trips.

And that is how the next few years passed…peacefully.

…

A week before Ai's twelfth birthday the father-daughter duo went out for dinner to a fancy diner.

It was just the two of them. No Yuuki and no Zero. Even if Yuuki and Zero aren't there Kaname always take Ren, every time he takes Ai out. Over the time he actually grew quite fond of that young fellow.

But tonight even Ren wasn't there.

And to be honest Ai actually preferred it that way. In the recent times she barely has had any private time with her father; where it would be just the two of them. Someone from the extended side was always there.

And tonight being with her father alone presented Ai the opportunity, to ask him the question that she had been meaning to for the longest time.

"Father when will you have a wife of your own?" She actually vomited the words out of her system.

Her father was so taken aback by her words that he did something quite uncharacteristic of him. The regal Kamame Kuran almost chocked on his drink. But composing himself soon enough he gave her a strange stare but asking back in turn

"Why do you ask?"

"I guess I'm very curious, father."

There was a whole minute of silence during which Ai observed her father contemplate.

"I don't think I can ever give that special title to anyone else but your mother." he finally answered breaking the silence.

"Do you still love mother that much?" the rational of Ai wanted to kick herself for asking this question while the irrational side couldn't help but ask, since she wanted to hear the answer from his own mouth.

"There is something I want you to understand Ai, there has been only one soul whom I have loved unconditionally and that is your mother. I loved her, I love her and will continue to do so till the end of my life." Ai could felt her heart swell up with pride while her father continued.

"…Just because she fell out of love with me and fell in love with someone else does not mean that I have stopped loving her. I still love her the same way I used to when she was my wife. So to answer your question daughter, for me there is and will always be one wife that is your mother."

The respect this girl had for her father actually multiplied hundred times after that evening. A sense of happiness and strange pride came over her along with the realization – Just because her parents divorced doesn't mean that their love died for one another. Also the fact that her father chose not to remarry actually made her happier. Even though she is used to seeing her mother with Zero. But she grew up in Zero arms, watched from the frontline how much he loved her mother. So he fits in a different scenario.

But even the mere thought of another person entering her father's life gave Ai the disgusting shivers. Sometimes a voice within her reminded how selfish she was being, keeping her father lonely, restraining him from having a partner, a family whereas her mother built her own long back. That is when her irrational side took control always blocked of that voice. It found ways to justify how her father only belonged to her and her mother. It was them who had the right to monopolized him.

If only back then Ai knew that with time everything changes.

…

All her life Ai had been looking forward to stepping into her teens. When the time finally came she just couldn't wait anymore. It was her thirteenth birthday. And she couldn't have been happier. This will actually be her most special birthday. Ai and her parents have been planning for this particular birthday since she was five. Meaning for the last seven years the Kuran and Kiryu family have been preparing for this very day.

Some close friends have also been invited for this special occasion.

Zero invited his twin brother Ichiru along with his girlfriend Maira. His best friend Kaito Takimiya and his wife. Yuuki invited her best friend Yori along with her husband Hanabusa and their son Seiya who also happens to be Ai's best friend. Kaname invited Takuma and some of his other close friends. And off course all of Ai's classmates received invitation as well.

Ai wanted a special dress for this event so her father bought Ai a beautiful red lace dress that ended right below her knees.

.

.

.

The party begun as per the scheduled time, seven pm sharp. Almost everyone arrived on time. Well everyone except one. Ai's father. For some reason this year he was the only one who was running late. And the mother-daughter got to know this information from Zero. Weirdly Kaname called Zero and told him that he will be running late.

The time was past nine-thirty still there was no sign of Kaname.

Both Yuuki and Ai were growing impatient. Ai even straight out refused to cut the cake without her father which further added to Yuuki's already increasing stress level. By now she was panicking. Because Kaname is never really late. So what could have happened?

It was five minutes to ten when Ai's father finally arrived at her party.

As Kaname entered everyone present there noticed he didn't come alone, there was someone with him. He had company. A beautiful young lady. Maybe girl would be more accurate to address her. Age was no more than eighteen. She was of thin built, with moderate height. Has long dark straight locks that fell below her waist, glowing Ivory skin, small sharp nose, big blue sky like glowing eyes and dark long voluminous lashes surrounding it. She had on –a black lace top paired with metallic sliver mini-skirt. And of course to complete the look she threw on some silver high-heels that quite matched with her skirt.

Kaname ignored the curious glances everyone was throwing in his direction. He paid them no attention. He headed straight to where his precious daughter was. Because in the end he owed no one an explanation but his daughter.

"Father!"

Ai ran to her father and pounced on his awaiting arms.

"Why were you so late father!?"

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault. Please don't hold Kuran-san responsible for it." The words were spoken, but definitely not out of her father's mouth. They came from the woman beside him –no the girl to be accurate.

Ai now turned towards the figure, giving the girl her full attention. While silently demanding with her gaze 'who she was?'

Getting no response from either of them she decided to face her father and get straight to the point.

"Father who is she?"

"Hello, my name is Aiyora. And you don't have to introduce yourself I already know who you are Ai."

The way this person was speaking it assured Ai that she was indeed speaking the truth. However suspicion rose inside the birthday girl as she started to wonder 'how this stranger knew about her?' She again looked at her father for explanation but this also this Aiyora person did the job instead of her father.

"You're father speaks quite highly of you. He praises you at every given opportunity. And does so with a proud heart." No words left Ai's mouth. Not even a small thank you as an appreciation of those kind words. Till now she only kept wondering onething - who is she? And why is she here?

" ... Oh before I forget, this is for you. May you have a wonderful birthday." She extended the small wrapped box for Ai to take. But Ai simply ignored.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And why are you here on my birthday? I don't remember inviting you." the words that came out of Ai's mouth was direct and to the point and also... a little insulting!

The person to whom these questions were directed fell in completely silence. Before nervously facing her companion.

"Ai…" finally her father spoke, breaking the icy silence. He placed a hand over his daughter's head to soothe her already growing discomfort and answered honestly.

"Her name is Aiyora..." his hand that was placed over her (Ai's) head, now moved away and wrap around the other's (Aiyora's) small waist.

"... She is my wife!" _your stepmother!_

It's was those two lines out of her father's mouth that changed young Ai Kuran's life forever.

No more was needed to be said.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. lemme know if you want to see more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

This whole ordeal was life changing for Ai.

Things haven't been the same since that day.

All of a sudden her life was turned upside down - like a storm came out of the blue that not only destroyed her home but also took away everything that was precious to her.

School used to be her happy haven but now being in this same school she experiences hell. She feels suffocated among her friends and teachers whom she has known all her life. She was usually a first bencher. But for the last few days she has been sitting at the back. Trying her best to stay concealed. But unfortunately it was harder than she thought.

Being Kaname Kuran's daughter had its perks. And now it had its drawbacks as well.

Her father is such an influential figure in the society that every event in his life becomes a public business. And now, because of him Ai is a laughing stalk at school.

Her teachers look at her with pitiful eyes. Her friends, classmates and their mothers tauntingly ask how she and her mother are coping.

These days people are seizing every opportunity to show her fake sympathy; and it feels nothing but sickening.

 **"** **Ai dear, make sure to tell Yuki-chan that her thoughts have been in my mind. She must be shattered."**

 **"No, mother is quite alright. She is happy for him."**

 **"Okay... That's good to hear."**

That was the type of conversation her teachers preferred nowadays. They always looked for chances to bring up such topics even when the person involved had every desire to ignore it.

But the way she was raised, Ai made sure to keep her cool and respond with as much dignity as possible. So that neither of her parents are looked down upon.

Sadly it was harder than she thought... because people turn savage, they become ruthless in front of someone vulnerable. And it wasn't much different in case either.

...

While some showed phony sympathy, there were others that had free advice to offer.

It was the other day when Ai was walking back home after school and one of her friend's mother walked up to her and handed her a business card. Ai looked at the woman shocked, wondering what she was going to do with that. After all it was a divorce attorney's card.

 **"Tell your mother to call me in this number."**

 **"** **But my parents are already-"**

 **"** **Yes I know they are divorced. You see dear, aside from divorce I have also worked on several cases involving the property division. If you and your mother don't want to lose out on what is rightfully yours then tell her to call me. Trust me when I say that I've received information from various insiders. And it sounds like your father is planning to change his will. Most certainly he will be naming everything under that new wife."**

Here they go again...

 **"** **Father will never do something like that."** Ai protested. If there one thing that she could never tolerate was anyone bad mouthing her parents.

 **"** **You never know little one. At this moment anything is possible. Keep in mind middle-aged men are easily influenced by young women. And if she has managed to make your father her husband then imagine how much power she wields. What else she can do?"**

She was getting sick and tried of listening to the same thing over and over again. What did people really think of her? She didn't want her father's property? She simply wanted him.

But alas, people didn't understand that.

...

The hardest part of all this was escaping the ones who love to pass cruel remarks, supporting his actions... because they were everywhere!

 **"** **I don't see why Kuran-sama took so long to take a wife. He should have done that years ago. Perhaps finally your mother will understand the consequences of leaving him."**

Sometimes Ai argued back, sometime she tried to brush them off. But that doesn't mean it didn't effect her. Sadly each and every one of those words crushed her heart. There were times she thought of changing school. But her father Zero explained - there was no point. Kaname Kuran was known nation wide. No matter where she goes she will be faced with such problems.

He further advised her to be patient and not to talk back. Because the more she speak the more it will aggravate things. Which she whole heartedly tried to follow. With little hopes of it actually working.

And it did work, but only in some cases. Majority of the times it made no difference.

Days went by but comments did not stop coming. Ai grew tired of listening but the people did not get tired of talking. They were far from being done.

The only difference now was that the words coming out were not just harsh but also filthy.

 **"** **Does your father still visit you?"**

 **"** **How are you getting along with his wife?"**

 **"** **You should try to spend more time with your father Ai. Because once he has children with the new wife he won't have time for you."**

 **"He did the right thing. Your mother deserves it!"**

 **"** **Oh… guess what my cousin used to date your stepmom. She is quite the slut he says. While being in a relationship with him she seduced your father. Also what kind of person is your father to fall for someone so young? Although he is so proper on the outside but inside he is nasty."**

 **"** **Did you know that your father used to pay Aiyora-chan money to have sex with him? Aiyora-chan herself told this to my sister. They are besties."**

 **"Just so you know Aiyora is a drug addict. Some say she is a dealer too. And even went to jail once. But guess who got her bail... Your father!"**

 **"** **AI YOUR FATHER IS A PEDOPHILE!"**

She saw no end to this torture. Her mother was also going through similar situations but less harsh. And her father - the main culprit - he was living a fine life. After all he was Kaname Kuran. People wouldn't dare throw such comments directly on his face. And for this it didn't take long to for Ai to be upset at her father. And also blame him and his new wife for this turn out of the event.

But she sad nothing out loud. Just kept everything within herself.

* * *

Ai loved surprises!

She grew up believing they always come in good form. Since those were the kind she was familiar with. For instance surprise birthday parties, surprise presents, surprise dinner, surprise visit to the amusement park etc. In her words that was what surprises were meant to be. Until the most recent one, the one she received from her father on her thirteenth birthday.

That completely shattered her. It was beyond what newly turned teen's mind could imagine.

Actually just last year she had this talk with her father where he assured her that only her mother was in his life. It was impossible for him to love another. And now, in just a span of year he has a wife! If that wasn't absurd then what is?

Till to this day his words are fresh in her ears, the expression he wore on his face that day flashes before her eyes.

So what happened? What changed? That he was so easily able to place someone else there. What kind of spell did this Aiyora Hanadagi cast upon him that he did not even bother to ask for her or her mother's permission to court this person? And instead just leaped to marry her. Also it simply doesn't end there. He apparently had a huge destination wedding. Almost the whole city was invited, except for she, her mother and Zero.

Ai was able to see some pictures on her friends phone who along with his family attended the wedding.

The bottom line being - he not only asked for their blessing but also had the audacity to not invite them to his wedding.

What does this suppose to mean?

… So does this conclude that he was lying all along?

All those promises he made to her and her mother were all just bullshit!

Therefore what people are saying are the truth...?

He did abandon her!

With that realization she felt a dull ache cutting into her heart. Closing her eyes tightly Ai curled up like a ball on her bed. Last night was also a sleepless one. Just like the night before and the night before that.

Every night before going to bed Ai made an oath to not think about her father. But her mind always betrayed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Followed by it came her mother's voice.

"Ai…Your father is on the phone."

The girl didn't have the appetite to talk to that man at this given moment. Just the way she didn't the last few times he phoned. So she stayed quiet. This way her mother will think she is sleeping and will ask him to call later.

"Ai…?" this time her mother opened the door and entered. Good thing that her eyes were closed; because she came all the way up to her bed, bent over and checked if she was truly sleeping or just pretending. And of-course convincing her mother was no rocket science.

"She is still sleeping Kaname. How about I ask her to give you a call once she is awake."

* * *

Few Days later, in the Kuran manor:

The newly-weds were in the dining room, having breakfast.

Aiyora poured tea into the cup and passed it on towards her husband and he accepted it with a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips before inquiring.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better." She then added with a smile "Thank you."

Not absolutely convinced with the answer, he still touched her forehead with his palm to check her temperature. Only to see that it was normal at the moment.

It's been over a week since she has been suffering from such rouge fever. It was natural for him to worry.

"Your fever seems down," he commented with relief, and then said the rest with concern laced within his voice. "But you must continue to take rest and I will try to come home as early as possible."

"You don't have to worry about me Kuran-san. I'm fine." She assured him, and then suddenly out of the blue asked.

"…oh, have you spoken to Ai recently?" Actaully she has been meaning to ask this for the longest of time but didn't know how to bring it up.

"I've called her this morning. But she was sleeping. Her mother told me she is doing quite alright." Kaname said that in a matter of fact tone. Like it was no big deal.

But his wife noticed the odd. If she remembers correctly Ai hasn't spoken to her father since _that_ night. One wouldn't have to be a genius to know that the young teen was upset. It was very naturel for a child this way.

And coming from a family that was filled with conspiracy; Aiyora knew exactly how it felt under such circumstances.

Her situation may not have been linked with parent's second marriage but it was similar and probably far worse. After all she and all her siblings were called 'Murderer's children' at school.

The reason being her mother – Before marrying her father, her mother was married to a famous actor. However that marriage ended in two years when that actor suddenly committed suicide. But his fans all over the country were not ready to accept that truth. They believed his wife played a vital role and framed his murder as suicide. And those speculations took worst turn when her mother was married off to her father. Those fans became even more enraged. And their wrath fell upon the children from the new union. But on the bright side, her father's side of the family has always been a little corrupted; which is why Aiyora and all her siblings were trained from a very young age on how to avoid such uncomfortable situations. Hence why they survived their school life with pride.

But now with Ai, she worried. Unlike her, that poor girl didn't have experience on how to handle such situations. She must have gone through hell these past few days. Which is why she wanted her husband to stay by his daughter's side at this vulnerable time of her life.

"I think you should pay her a visit." Aiyora suggested buttering him a toast.

"I will pick you up in the evening and we could go together." He offered but she didn't feel comfortable with that idea.

"You should go by yourself this time Kuran-san. Tagging me along will be a bad idea. My presence ruined her birthday, so if I company you today it will cause further damage. …And if my guess isn't wrong I'm sure she wants to see you alone. After all you have a lot to explain."

His hand reached forward and grabbed one of her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I don't think I owe anyone any explanation." He stated firmly.

"Yes you do!" she exclaimed. "She is your daughter Kuran-san. You have to. ...I'm not saying go explain yourself to aunty Yuki or uncle Kiryu as well. But when it comes to Ai, you can't evade. The sooner you talk the better it is. She has all the right to know how we begun, what transpired between us in the last two years. There is no point in her in the dark.

...Also I can guarantee you people around her are already talking. Their words are describing our relationship in far vulgar form than it actually was."

"The past is not meant to be dwelled on. The bottom line is you are my wife now and she has to accept you as her mother. Just the way she accepted Zero as her other father."

Aiyora rolled her eyes. The old man was acting as stubborn as a child.

"Kuran-san…" she called him out with a sigh. "I don't think you are putting yourself in her shoes. Ai basically grew up in uncle Kiryu's arms. He has been with her even before her senses developed. Perhaps she saw more of him than you. He is an exception. Whereas I came into the picture recently. You can't compare me and him on the same scale."

"So you are suggesting…?" he asked raising one of his brows.

"There is something I must be clear about Kuran-san; personally I don't want to be Ai's mother."

Kaname was shocked by her words but kept silent, giving her the floor to go on.

"If she didn't have a mother I would have worked my blood and sweat to become one to her. But she already has a mother. A great one too. She doesn't need another… if anything I would like to be her friend, a close confidant. Someone she can always turn to, rely on and trust even keeping her eyes closed."

"You don't have to be so kind, Aiyora."

"I'm trying to be a different person..."

"Please don't change, anymore. You are already giving more afford than you should." He requested taking a lock of her hair between his fingers and looked at it with saddened gaze. Her hair used to be blonde, that beautiful golden blonde, which she changed into dark brunette right before their wedding.

Aiyora on the other hand couldn't find proper words to counter his plea, and that brought an awkward silence between them.

* * *

Ai was mad at her father, hence why she was managing to miss his calls under any means. She had no desire to speak to him, ever!

However the day he came to visit in person, things went in a different direction. Although for days she prepared herself to be ruthless and not let him enter at all, but seeing her father standing before her brought a change within her heart. And it followed a completely different path.

She took her father to the bedroom, she wanted to have a one on one conversation with him in absolute privacy. She didn't even want her mother lingering around.

"I thought you didn't want to move on with your life…!?"

For a normal person it would have been hard to understand if it was a question or a statement. But as Ai's father Kaname Kuran understood the real meaning hidden under those words.

 _Why did you remarry?_

"It is complicated. I don't think you will understand if I tell you now." He answered honestly.

After all that was the intention he came with, to answer all her questions truthfully.

"Are you seeking revenge on mother?" she asked bluntly. There was no hesitation from her side.

"No, not at all." He answered, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "She is your mother. I cannot even think of such vile acts against her."

There was a moment of silence before Ai asked her next question. Her father figured she was deciding on which one to ask next.

"Why weren't we invited to your wedding?"

"Aiyora's father didn't want my past on the day of his daughter's new beginning. However Aiyora is completely different. She actually wanted to come and speak to you and your mother before marrying me. But I didn't know how to bring her all of a sudden. Since I hid the whole thing from the beginning."

"How long have you known her?"

"For over two years."

"You were dating her?"

"…Sort of!" he said with an awkward smile. It wouldn't be appropriate to give his daughter any more details than that.

"So were you lying to us all this time? When you said you loved mother was that a lie to make us happy?"

"I care for your mother Ai. Still do, but with Aiyora things were completely different. She liked me for what I had, and I also felt more or less the same way."

"How so?"

He thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a phone. A phone that Ai has never seen him carry. This device was different than his usual one. She doubted if anyone had this number. This was most likely a private number for his then lover.

"Here, go through this." He handed her the phone. "I'm sure this will answer many of your questions."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I may not have asked for your permission before I married her. But I don't want to hide from you whom I married."

Ai didn't need to be told twice. She dived straight in for the pictures. Whilst his other phones barely had any pictures –Ai's and her mother's selfies being the only exception. This phone however was a different story. There were over thousands of pictures and videos. The last picture being Aiyora smiling at the camera in her bridal attire. The girl was drop-dead gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful. No wonder why her father went all over to make her his wife. Also that was the only picture where she had her hair dark.

The rest of the pictures showed her to be a blonde.

Ai gave her father a questioning stare, just to make sure it was the same person.

"She was born blonde." He clarified.

"Oh…" with that she went back to the pictures and watched with the most shocked eyes ever.

Most of those pictures were taken during her birthdays and their romantic gateways. Some of the pictures were also from the business trips where she accompanied him. In most of these pictures Aiyora was barely clothed. From her dress-up to get-up one thing was evident - she was absolutely shameless!

There were some intimate picture too, that were taken as they were enjoying themselves in the pool, hot-tub, there were few taken when they were in bed together.

It didn't surprise Ai. In fact she became clear regarding what kind of personality this Aiyora is. And by God! The more she saw, the surprised she got. The confused she became. It made no sense, she couldn't find a logical explanation – why her father married such a girl?

She doesn't seem to be his type... at all.

Ai even expected to see some similarities or resemblance between Aiyora and her mother. But nope, they're nothing alike. In fact the complete opposite.

So why did her father go for her?

Moreover, didn't he always teach her while growing up to stay hundred miles away from such characters? And now he married one exactly like that? What really happened to him? Was he on the verge of insanity?

Judging by the pictures and the kind of lifestyle he is living with his current wife proves he has gone mad! Or at least standing on the borderline.

She gave the phone back to her father. She didn't want to see anymore. More accurately she couldn't bear to see anymore. He seemed to have changed. A change that she couldn't appreciate or approve off.

Kaname waited a while. He wanted her to be the first to speak.

Almost a minute passed yet she said nothing. So then he took it upon himself to break the ice.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"Frankly speaking, yes I am. But more than being disappointed I'm shocked. Everything is just very hard to register. It's like suddenly you have changed into this new person. You are doing things that are totally out of character for you. She has changed you!"

Her last sentence came out as an accusation towards Aiyora.

"Ai-"

"Father please!" she cut him off.

But he went ahead anyway. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Showing her that he was still there with her. Because no matter what she will always be his daughter. His own flesh and blood.

"There is one thing I want you to understand Ai. It matters not who I have in life, what your father has with you will forever remain the same. No one can ever change that. No one can take me away from you."

"What about mother...? Is she no longer important to you... now that you have a wife?"

"Your mother will always be special to me, it is because of her that I was able to get the greatest gift of my life. You!" he said cupping her face.

"So... What happens if your wife tries to keep you away from us? What will you do then?" Ai charged. And had every reason to do so. Especially after what she had been through in the past few weeks.

To say that her father was taken aback by that would be an understatement. He was quite shocked but at the same time he also understood where this insecurity was coming from.

As a daughter it was completely natural for her to have the difficulty in accepting.

…Which is why instead of answering right away like how Ai had initially anticipated, her father placed a hand over her head. A gesture that suggested that he was comforting her before offering a smile and saying the following earnestly.

"Aiyora isn't like that. She is a very good girl. Very kind hearted. And of-course a fun person to be around. So please, try and give her a chance. That's all I'm asking for. Believe me, once you know her, you will really come to like her."

"You sound very fond of her father. Why is that? Is it her beauty that gotten you weak in the knees?"

"Not her beauty but her honesty- that got to me."

"I don't understand."

"You will... in due time. For now just know that no one has been ever as honest with me as she has been. Looking at her it's easy to see that she has little to no shame. But I no longer care for such details because the loyalty she possess is most important to me. That is above all."

* * *

Standing outside the door Yuki overheard its and bits of the conversation that took place between the father-daughter. Despite her desire to present during that conversation, she decided not to go in, allowing them to have their private time.

Truth be told, just like her daughter Yuki too wasn't quite happy about the sudden change that came into their everyday life. Even though ironically all these time she was pushing Kaname to move on; but when he really did, the changes that came along weren't so simple... It almost changed the whole dynamic that they were used to.

Perhaps things would have been a lot different if he would have taken a mature partner.

The fact that his new wife was just few years older than their daughter disturbed Yuki greatly.

However putting aside all those uncomfortable feelings Yuki made the decision to not speak ill about to Aiyora to Ai. This is the least amount of courtesy that she owes Kaname. Because never have he ever said anything that hampered Zero's image in Ai's mind. In fact over the time he showed enough respect to Zero and taught Ai to do the same.

Therefore she must give Aiyora the same kind of respect. She must also give her the chance that Kaname once gave Zero.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you enjoyed. also apologies for taking down the previous chapter. when I started to work on the third chapter I noticed how difficult it was. therefore I needed to take-down that chapter and change it. also I wanted to focus on Ai first than jumping into Yuki's bitterness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You have gotten skinner since I last saw you. Does your mother not feed you properly?"

Commented the older woman in her early seventies. The said woman was seated on an oversized singular sitter that was placed by the window side. There was powerful aura emanating off her. While her matured faced showed one singular emotion, arrogance!

Sitting on another seat beside that woman was young Ai Kuran.

Ai had to bite the inside of her mouth. At moments like this holding back on her tongue was difficult. She had to remind herself over and over again that who this woman was and why she should just quietly endure. Those were practically her first words to the young teen. However she wasn't surprised. By now Ai was quite used to them. Bad mouthing her mother was her grandmother's favorite pastime.

"I'm on a special diet, grandma."

"…"

No comment came from her grandmother after this.

There was a blissful silence which only lasted for a brief period.

"Have you met your new mother?" That was her grandmother's second question.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned grim. This time Ai had the urge to get up and leave but sadly, that option was also not available.

"She. Is. Not. My. Mother." Each word came out punctuated, even though her tone was low and sounded as polite as possible. Her grandmother wasn't her favorite, at all! But her parents, especially her mother always encouraged her to understand of the older woman's feelings.

"Your father made her his wife and that makes her your mother in every sense. Whether you accept it or not, it changes nothing."

"She can be my father's wife, his mistress, his anything but that won't make her my mother."

"Even if not, you should still address her as such and treat her with respect. Keep in mind she is the new mistress of the Kuran family. And that title alone comes with a lot of respect and integrity. Besides the children born from her will be your siblings. If you do not respect their mother, they won't respect you either. Hence it will be easier for them to make you an outcast… I'm pretty sure your mother doesn't want that."

"You're thinking way ahead of time grandma."

The woman shot the teen a look of disbelief and then added with a sigh.

"I really don't understand children these days. You folks of this generation are so arrogant. Even my father married twice. His second wife was my mother's cousin. He lived with both his wives in the same house. We all lived happily under one roof. I never raised a voice to disrespect her. In fact I considers myself fortunate. Many children lose their mother at birth whereas I was blessed to have two."

"I see…" Ai agreed only for the sake of shutting this argument off. There was no point in this meaning less argument. Her grandmother won't stop and Ai didn't have the energy to continue.

"Oh before I forget, I have a present for you granddaughter."

"What is it?" Ai asked feeling suspicious.

"Hey you," Juri Kuran called the maid who was standing at the door. "Go bring the box."

The maid left with a bow and came back shortly with what looked like an oversized photo album and placed it before Ai.

"What is it?"

"Your father's wedding album."

 _Oh come on old-hag!_

"I see… thank you grandmother."

This was precisely why Ai never looked forward to the first Sunday of the month. The day which she had to dedicate to her paternal grandmother, Lady Juri Kuran.

* * *

"Here…"

Ai threw the massive album towards the direction where her mother was seated. And what a perfect throw it was, as it landed just few centimeters away from Yuki's foot that was dangling down the side of the bed.

"What's this?" the older brunette shot her daughter look that suggested curiosity and disappointment. Curiosity because of album and disappointment because of her daughter's sudden temper-tantrum. But knowing Ai, Yuki was sure there must be valid reasons behind such livid state of her.

"Father's wedding album." Ai spat, before her mother could even open and see it herself.

"A real thoughtful present from Juri Kuran."

"Ai!" Yuki didn't hold herself back from scolding Ai this. "...don't forget that she is your father's mother. So when you refer to her, make sure to do it with respect. If your father comes to know he will be very disappointed in you."

Ai opened her mouth to say something but her mother's cold eyes made her swallow the words back. Instead she just threw the woman a heated glare.

Her mother had a point, she however wasn't ready to listen. Loving and respecting her grandmother was close to impossible. How could she love and respect that woman? When nothing ever came in return.

"Why do you look so angry? Has mother said something to offend you?"

The fact that her mother still referred to her ex-mother –in-law as 'mother' was something Ai found absurd.

"…"

"Don't take her words to heart. She is old. Most of the time she doesn't realize what she is saying."

"She wants to address Aiyora as mother."

That encouraging smile from Yuki's face dropped momentarily. But somehow she managed to pull it back up and said the following trying her level best to hide her real feelings in that moment.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I would not mind. If Zero can be your other father then why can't _she_ be your other mother? After all her children will be your siblings. They will share the same flesh and blood as you."

"That's exactly what grandmother said too."

"And I think she is correct. It is you who is being stubborn Ai."

"Grandma likes her… a lot."

"There is nothing wrong with that. She used to love me too when I was married to your father."

"Oh please!" Ai raised her hand and signaled her mother to stop with the nonsense. "…stop defending the Kurans. They always hated you."

"NO, they didn't."

"QUIT TELLING YOURSELF THAT! STOP BELIVEING THOSE EYES!" Ai yelled, she could no longer hold back.

"Do you even know which ring father gave her…? Did you even pay any attention to her finger when she was here last time?"

Yuki continued to stare at her daughter, her eyes remained confused. And that made the younger sigh.

"You know what just open the damn album and see everything for yourself. How long has she been married!? Yet her picture is already hanging on the hallway of Kuran estate, beside the other Kuran wives from previous generations. Whereas your picture was never there! It's like you never existed there."

"Ai-"

"Just forget it!"

She cut her mother off and exited out of her room slamming the door after her hard.

Even after Ai wqas gone Yuki continued to blankly stare at the spot that was occupied by the angry teen not too long ago. Her face showed worry and concern. The situation was becoming complicated day by day. It was quite natural for Ai to return from her grandmother's house with a foul mood. The duo always bickered about every little thing. But today, she was furious and Yuki didn't even dare ask, because deep down she already knew the reason.

Her grip on the album tightened. She was internally debating. Her hands were practically itching to open it, but her heart warned against the idea. But in the end curiosity overcame the fear leading her to bravely open the photo album.

Right away Yuki's face paled. Although she appeared normal but soon it became obvious that she was trying to hide the pain. Her course of action did not alter. Turing one page after another she went through the entire album from start to finish.

However before she could close it, her heart gave away… It wasn't able to hold back on the built up emotions anymore. Tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes started to roll down and first couple drops landed on the photograph of the bride and groom kissing!

.

.

.

Yuki stood under the shower, crying.

What she saw in that album hurt her deeply. That emotion was not actually directed towards Aiyora nor Kaname. She was truly happy for them and felt more at peace knowing that Kaname has finally moved on. The wound in his heart has finally healed.

What more could she ask for…right?

Then again why was she crying? What's the reason behind those tears?

The answer is simple, her ex-mother in law. _Juri Kuran!_

Everyone thought her marriage to Kaname was fairly coming true. But no one knew what actually happened behind the closed door. How her dreams were nightmare in a short span of time. Yuki never shared this tale with anyone with the exception of Zero – the main reason why her marriage to Kaname failed.

Majority of the people think it was because she decided to be unfaithful to her husband. But no one thought beyond that. No one spared a single thought, as to what actually led her into the arms of another man despite being happily married to the city's most eligible person?

Truth is Yuki loved Kaname, still does and bears the same amount of respect for him. Her feelings towards him barely changed. Unfortunately that love was not enough to keep their marriage going. Her marriage to him gave her money, power, wealth, everything. However in return what it took away was self-respect, her companionship and the love of her life. But none of this was Kaname's fault in any shape or form. He was a very good husband. The real problem was his parents. His father Late Haruka Kuran and his wife Juri Kuran.

They played a vital role in the breakdown of their marriage; especially his mother.

Haruka and Juri Kuran always had a perfect vision of their ideal daughter-in-law. Sara, the youngest daughter of the Shirabuki family seemed to fit that image perfectly. They always encouraged their son to pursue her. But what a twist of fate, their son fell for another person, Yuki Cross – the adopted daughter of Headmaster Kaien Cross, of Cross Academy. So basically the girl he fell in love with was technically nobody!

Of course they disapproved of the relationship and tried everything to have their son's mind diverted. But nothing worked. All of their tricks went down the drain. The end result was their son left home, family, business, everything. And gave them an ultimatum that only way to bring him back was to accept Yuki.

For the Kurans the result was heart wrenching. Their only heir was gone.

…So in order to bring their son home they were left with no option but to accept his wife. Whom he married in court.

At the beginning everything looked colorful. Like she was once again seeing the world wearing bright sunglasses.

Then, soon after the reception things started to slowly change.

They started to put immense workload on Kaname. Even their two week long honeymoon was cut-down to five days only. Haruka Kuran suddenly fell ill, so Kaname Kuran had to take over the entire business.

From then onwards as days passed Yuki saw less and less of her beloved husband. Kaname would be gone for days, weeks and sometimes even months. Their intimacy started to fade. And in Kaname's absence his mother reveled her true color.

Till to this day Yuki sometimes wonders how she managed to conceive Ai? But even when she did it hardly made a difference. Kaname was still busy and away. His mother was doing her best at giving her hard time and his father barely cared. And that was when she found her solace in Zero. It was her loneliness that pushed her more towards Zero's awaiting arms. And even before she realized what was happening she was already in love with him.

And now, in the present time, that same mother-in-law who once made her life living hell was showering love and blessing over upon her new daughter in law. Throughout that album there were way more pictures of her kissing Aiyora than Kaname. And frankly that hurt Yuki; because only if she would have given _her_ a quarter of love that she is giving Aiyora now… their marriage would have worked out. She and Kaname would have still been together and Ai still would have had complete family.

* * *

She tip-toed her way out of her room. Trying her best to keep her movement as quiet as possible, in the middle of the night, she made it to her mother's door.

For a moment there she stood outside her destination, hesitating. She wanted to go in and check on her mother. She worried and was feeling terrible about the way she acted earlier today. The need to apologize was urgent, the urge to hug her was immense but yet she couldn't bring herself to go in so easily. Because the child within her was afraid to catch her mother in any form of vulnerable state.

Her hand carefully reached for the door knob and twisted it lightly. She open the door but only slightly, good enough to have a peek. After all she was here to just make sure her mother was alright.

Relief washed over Ai's beautiful feature when she saw her mother and other father, Zero fast asleep, cuddling each other. And giving herself few more minutes Ai quietly stood there and watched to her heart as the loving couple slept.

 _They are so cute together._

Was the last thought that crossed her mind before she quietly closed the door behind her and retreated back to her room.

.

.

.

Ai lay on her bed wide awake. There was no sleep in her eyes as usual.

Her mind was in conflict. She has been feeling this unsettling feeling for a while now. It was all because she loved both her parents equally. And now that love was sitting up on her shoulder in form of a burden. Forcing her to choose one over another.

A voice inside her head constantly whispered that soon a time will arrive when she will have to make a choice. To prefer one over the other. But Ai always successfully fought against that very hideous thought, challenged it, that no such event will ever take place. It was practically impossible to choose between her mother and father. Period!

But with the recent events that were unfolding young Ai found herself doubting more and more on the matter. She lost confidence within herself. Because maintaining this perfect balance always wasn't so simple. There was always this unexplainable pressure…

Despite promising her father that she will give Aiyora a chance, Ai was still managing to sort of ignore the matter. She didn't pay a visit to her father and his wife yet, nor did she phone him. She was well aware that her actions were unfair but somewhere down the line accepting Aiyora seemed not so fair too. That woman came forward in a very short span of time. She has her husband and her mother-in- law wrapped around her little fingers. Yes her unkind ruthless grandmother also seems to worship the path her new daughter-in-law walk over. Whereas with her mother, Yuki – till now the old hag hasn't uttered a single praise. Instead looked for and utilized every opportunity to shame her.

But then, what if… what if her father was right?

The mere thought gave Ai the strange kind of shivers. The teen gave her head a vigorous shake before turning the other way.

What if Aiyora is a nice person? What if she wants nothing to do with her father's money and love him genuinely? There is always a possibility. Since she was born and raised into an affluent family she should have no reason to chase after wealth. So not giving her a chance would mean she was not giving her father a chance at happiness. On the other hand, giving her a chance might also indicate that her mother was never good enough for her father- NO! NO! NO!

What on earth is she thinking? Even in very deep of her mind she shouldn't be comparing her mother to this new wife. Aiyora came days ago whereas her mother has been in the picture for ages. Aiyora can always be replaced but her mother is irreplaceable…right?

Ai gritted her teeth. Frustration seeping through her veins.

Perhaps for now it was best she didn't see her father or his wife. And that was the conclusion she reached and peacefully settled with before closing her eyes for the night.

* * *

Few Days After:

"Did you decide on a date already?"

Ai looked up at her mother, confused. "What date?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She pretended not to understand what her mother was referring to.

"Ai…" Yuki sat down beside her daughter and gave her a soft pat on the head "…you can't prolong this anymore. You have to visit him someday."

"But I have exam this week." Ai exclaimed. In hopes that her mother would fall for it. After all nothing mattered more to her mother over her education. "I'll go once my exam ends."

"You can study from there as well. You will have your own room and nobody will bother you. Besides Aiyora might be able to assist you in some subjects. Your father mentioned once, that she is a very bright student."

"Yes but-"

"No but!" her mother scolded. "No more excuses. I've already promised your father. You will spend the weekend with him. He is sending the car this afternoon. Now you better come and give me a hand with packing."

Yuki declared getting up making her way out but stopped when her daughter came close to exploding.

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO UNDERSTAND MOTHER!"

Yuki sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Yuki spoke again.

"I've also talked to Aiyora. She seems very nice. Quite genuine. It would be unfair not to give her a chance. Especially when you have had no problem accepting Zero. And if you're waiting on my opinion then hear me out… I like her, I really do like her."

Ai looked at her mother, absolutely livid. Why was she being so stubborn and pushing her to mingle with that person.

"Fine!" the stubborn teen finally agreed. "But remember I'm only doing this for you."

* * *

Meanwhile at Kuran mansion:

Kaname Kuran was in his office. Well not the corporation, but his private office at home. He decided to stay home today. But unfortunately that didn't turn out to be an option in his favor because he has been sitting behind his desk, going through paper-works and files since early morning. Even his breakfast and lunch were both sent in here. His main purpose, which was to give his wife time resulted in failure.

But just because he wasn't with her didn't mean he wasn't keeping tabs on her. He had been eyeing each every move of her since her awakening.

Aiyora woke up around midday today. Her morning rituals went as per usual. But unfortunately she hasn't had time for breakfast or lunch. The decorators arrived and since then she has been with them working on renovating Ai's bedroom. And she had been so busy with them that she was yet to visit him.

Midday turned to afternoon, and afternoon turned to evening still she was no show…

Although his face remained calm but inside Kaname was worried, very worried. From what he has been told by the butler and Seiran that Aiyora hasn't even drank a glass of water. She has taken this responsibility of preparing Ai's chamber very seriously. Which he honestly didn't understand why? Even though he adored the way she appeared so enthusiastic about Ai, doesn't mean she has to go this far.

The writing of his pen paused when the sound of door opening reached his ear. He took a quick glance at the clock to see it was past seven-thirty in the evening, before he looked up to meet the intruder – which was none other than his wife.

"Good evening… my beautiful little wife."

She galloped her way towards him, just the way a pony would towards its mother. She appeared unusually joyous and cheerful and he was taken aback, but in a good way. After all it has been a while since he last saw her this excited about something.

"Kuran-san…" she came around his desk and hoovered over him to check on the progress before asking childishly while pouting her lips. "…you're still not finished?"

"Almost done. Just half an hour more."

Her lips went back from pouting to its normal state. The change of expression on her face told him that she wasn't happy hearing that.

"Still half an hour more?" placing her hands on her hips she demanded. "…you've been here early morning! Yet you aren't done?"

"Like I said I'm almost don-"

"No!" She exclaimed cutting him off midway. And didn't just stop there. She not only snatched the pen out of his grip but closed its cap and put it back down on its stand firmly. All the while as the older Kuran watched with disbelief written all over his eyes. After all it wasn't every day that people acted this way towards him. In fact it was never. No one ever dared to be so bold around him. Not even his parents, not even his former wife, nor his daughter. Only exception was the unruly young teen that entered his life couple years back like tempest. She is the only one who somehow managed to get away with a lot of unimaginable things.

"These papers need to be finished by tonight."

"I'm sure these can be put aside for tonight!"

"Aiyora-" he tried to protest.

"This is not fair Kuran-san. I've worked so hard. I dedicated my whole day into the preparation of the room and you won't even see the finished results!" her hand went forward to touch his arm tenderly and that soft touch and the change of tone in her voice, the saddened tone somehow made him give in.

"Alright… let's go."

"Yay!" she chirped like a bird before successfully pulling him off his seat. Then linked her arm to his and led the way.

.

.

.

"Here it is…"

The door was pushed open revealing the _just done_ room. Aiyora then moved aside and with her hand signaled her husband to step inside first. While she followed after him timidly anticipating feedback.

Saying Kaname Kuran was shocked would be a massive understatement. This was way beyond what he pictured. The result of her hard work is indeed visible. Almost the whole outline of the room has been changed. The only thing that remained unchanged was the bed. Kaname once told her that his daughter was born on that particular bed. This was probably why she left it as it is. Other than that everything was different.

A study table has been added on the left side of the bed, little closer to the window. The drapes and curtains have been changed. A larger sized dressing table has been added with huge vanity bulbed mirror, the closet have been expanded, lamps have been added in each corner, the boring beige walls have been replaced by decorative wall papers, the ceiling have some added decorations too.

After making his round just as he turned, Kaname noticed the most interesting and adorable touch of this renovation.

The wall directly opposite to the bed was decorated with many small frames, each containing photographs of especially captured moments from his daughter's childhood. There were pictures that was taken right after her birth till all the way the ones taken during her thirteenth birthday.

He moved closer to the wall, in order to study each and every frame carefully.

-There were about four to five pictures where Ai was just by herself – her first ever successful steps, first day of school, trying to dress as a bride, drinking soup, ice skating etc.  
-Then there were some pictures where she was with her friends. Majority of them being with Seiya, son of Hanbusa Aidou and Sayori Wakaba. The two have been close from a very tender age.  
-Then there were pictures where Ai was with her grandparents. There was only one with her grandmother, where she was standing behind the senior woman and the rest were with her grandpa Cross where the two were captured during their goofiest moments.  
-Then there were pictures of her with him, her father.  
-There were various pictures where she was with her mother, and several others where she was with her mother and step-father Zero.  
-There was only one picture where it was just the three of them. Him, Yuki and their daughter in her mother's arms. This photograph was taken on Ai's first birthday. Takuma was the one who clicked it… if he recalled correctly.

And as he proceeded towards the next picture his graceful footsteps came to a sudden halt. His form froze on the spot. Because the next frame contained no picture of Ai. It only had him and Yuki, happily smiling at the camera on their wedding reception.

"Kuran-san…?"

Aiyora too noticed the change in his posture. Which was why her voice came with concerned quarries.

"How is it? Did you not like it?"

"I'm impressed. You've done an excellent job." She smiled at the complement but that smile dropped when he added the following. "However I have one request…"

"Which is?"

"Just remove this picture." She didn't need to be told which one he was referring to, it was obvious.

Aiyora blinked her eyes several times. She was confused by his words. Her unsettling mind couldn't detect whether that was a request, suggestion, or a straight up command. And his stern tone kept her pushing towards believing the third option.

"And if I don't?" she gave it a try and be bold, mimicking his tone in the process. And it worked, well sort of, because he turned. The tone she used made him turn back completely. For a moment he watched her with solemn eyes, then his steps automatically followed towards her way till there was barely a gap between both their bodies.

"Aiyora," he caressed her face "…please try and understand, I want to make life easier for you. I have no desire to have my past linger before your eyes. I don't feel it's fair for you to be constantly reminded that you are my second wife and I had another family before I started this new one with you. I cannot bring myself to be so cruel to you."

"I'm sorry Kuran-san, but you're hardly make any sense." She responded wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. "Ignoring the past won't make it non-existent. Besides I don't have problem with your past. When things between us begun I was only sixteen and you were thirty-eight. Isn't it natural that you had a wife and child before? And to be completely honest if you were unmarried and virgin, huh, the girl that I used to be would have stayed miles away from your path."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kaname asked lightly, shooting her a look.

"Nothing…" she teased, kissing his lips softly.

"But you're missing the point. You don't have to completely erase your past for me. Remember that rainy night when I showed up at your doorstep, do you still recall the promises I made to you? Or have you forgotten - 'you will always be Ai's father first and my lover later.' 'I will never let you get detached from your family.' 'I don't only wish to be in your heart, but belong in your other family's heart too.'"

"I haven't forgotten anything dear..." He told her, resting his head over her forehead.

"Then…? Why are you trying to make a fuss about the picture I put of you and aunty Yuki together?"

"Because it will give people questionable thoughts about our relationship. And I don't want that."

"First of all I don't care about others and their questionable thoughts. Secondly, you think that people don't think of us questionably… after all that we have been through? Have you forgotten my grandmother's funeral, my school, getting caught by my ex-boyfriend, cheating aunty Sara? You still have quite the nerve to think people consider you a wise man. It's because you have so much money and power that they don't dare say anything out loud. …Another thing, I didn't put a picture of you and your ex-wife here. I hung the picture of Ai's parents, in her very own bedroom. Therefore the picture will not be removed."

And that line alone was so powerful that Kaname Kuran in that moment had no way of tackling that.

"Also, this is the first time Ai has agreed to come here. And I'm afraid if I fail to make a good connection, then this will be her last. It's obvious that she doesn't like me; so if I don't put extra afford from my side then perhaps we will never reach a proper equation."

And the next thing the girl knew was getting engulfed into a tight-warm embrace. And all she heard was a worried sigh coming from the owner of the arms.

"Are you alright Kuran-san?" she asked trying to check up on him. But Kaname didn't let her move. Just held her tightly in place. He did not want her to see the emotions his eyes were currently displaying. He didn't want her to know how worried he was. The more effort she was giving into this building connection with her step-daughter, the worried he got. Knowing Ai's nature he knew for sure that his daughter would make situation difficult for his wife.

He was quite proud of the way Aiyora was maturing. Considering what kind of a person she used to be; there has been a complete change. But that change brought worry along the way. Aiyora has already suffered a big loss in her life. The death of her twin sister left a huge gap in her heart; that not only crushed her but changed her completely.

And she is yet to fully recover from that.

So if things with Ai don't go smoothly then chances are there it will cause her another... No he couldn't think of it this way.

Aiyora was expecting positive outcome. So should he!

* * *

Yuki walked out of the grocery store with bags in each of her hands, full of household necessities.

While waiting on the street for taxi the brunette heard someone call out her name.

"Yuki?" there was quite the enthusiasm in the voice.

The owner of the name looked both ways but couldn't locate the owner of the voice. Until…

"Yuki… Yuki… I'm here. Look straight."

And she looked, only to find a beautiful blonde woman waving at her from inside a black luxury vehicle. Parked on the other side of the road.

It took Yuki a good few seconds to properly recognize the person. And when she did her whole body turned cold and stiff.

 _Sara Shirabuki_ _…_!

 _What does she want with me?_ Was the only thought in her mind at that moment.

"Come here…" Sara kept ushering her to come forth. Knowing this person's nature Yuki knew it would be a bad idea to avoid her. So she made her way towards the awaiting car.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked taking off her sunglasses.

"I'm going home."

"Where is Zero?" the blonde inquired looking around for the silver haired man.

"He isn't here. I just came to do a little grocery. I better get back fast. My son is home alone."

"In that case let me drop you." Sara offered opening the door.

"No, no, no, it's fine. I'll grab a taxi." Yuki tried to decline.

"It's very hard to find taxi around this time. Besides it not safe to keep a child alone home for long. So quit hesitating and get in. Fast."

"Okay if you insist." She agreed, hesitating.

.

.

.

Yuki didn't feel comfortable sharing a ride with Sara. But beggars couldn't be choosers. At the given moment there wasn't many options left for her but to take the offered ride. Especially since both Zero and Ai weren't home. Little Ren could be up to his mischief.

"So… how is everything home?" Sara attempted a conversation.

"We are all good. Thank you." Yuki responded awkwardly. She didn't have it in her system to be impolite. However that doesn't mean she wasn't cautious. Yuki was habituated to get into her alarmed mode every time she was around this person. And that hasn't changed ever since.

Sara Shirabuki and Yuki went to the same school. But weren't in the same class. The former was the latter's four year senior, making her Kaname's classmate. She also happened to be one of his very close friend. Then came a point where Sara wanted more than his friendship. After all becoming his wife was her lifelong dream. She tried everything possible in order to win his heart.

But fate was cruel – Kaname Kuran never returned her feelings. Instead fell for the headmaster's daughter Yuki Cross.

That hurt Sara's pride. It drove her insane. After all what was Yuki Cross compared to her? Nothing!

In desperation Sara tried everything. She sank as low as possible. First she took several attempts to seduce Kaname. When that failed. She moved onto his beloved. She threatened the brunette, blackmailed her, bullied her etc. Sadly nothing worked. Kaname was always there to protect her.

What was even more tragic was that Kaname's parents actually preferred her over Yuki. They wanted him to marry her, not Yuki. But the young Kuran was determined and went against his parents, left them to marry Yuki.

Although Sara attended their wedding but Kaname didn't keep in touch with her after their reception. But after the divorce their friendship rekindled. There were gossips all around that the two were more than just friends, they were lovers behind closed doors. Some even believed the two would soon get married.

But then, all her hopes were crushed for the second time when instead of marrying her Kaname chose her young and beautiful niece.

"So how are you coping?" Yuki was pulled out of her thoughts when Sara spoke.

"Coping with?"

"You know…" Yuki understood she was referring to Kaname's marriage. And she responded keeping her grace and dignity. Sounding as much genuine as possible.

"I'm quite happy for him."

"Oh really!" Sara smirked and rolled her eyes. Making it obvious she didn't believe a word. "You don't have to lie."

"No I'm not lying." Yuki grew nervous. "I'm truly happy for him."

"Don't worry this conversation won't reach his ears." Sara assured placing a hand on her shoulder. "We aren't friends anymore."

"It's not like that-"

"She is four to five years older than the daughter you share with him. Don't tell me you don't find that factor disturbing."

Yuki quieted down and swallowed nervously.

"I won't deny. That part bothers me." She finally admitted with utmost honesty and went on to share her heart out. If she and Kaname were no longer friends then there was no problem sharing her personal thoughts on the matter with her.

"I remember she attended our wedding. Both her and twin were there. You brought them over and introduced to us. They addressed Kaname as 'uncle' and me 'aunty'. And today one of them is Kaname's wife. This isn't normal, nor is it natural from any angle. But if she makes Kaname happy then I am alright with it."

"Look at you Yuki, such wise thoughts." It was surely a back handed comment. The sarcasm in Sara's tone was crystal clear.

"Oh by the way I heard that Aiyora'a twin passed away? How did that unfortunate thing happen?"

Yuki attempted to divert the topic elsewhere. And talk about something different to pass the time till they reach her home. At this point they weren't quite far from her destination.

Sara shot her a curious look, "Who told you her twin passed away? Kaname?"

"Yes. But didn't give me much details other than 'she was suffering from terminal illness'. Also he requested me to never bring this topic up before Aiyora. So what was her illness?"

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed hysterically. Yuki on the other hand got confused by the reaction. What was that supposed to mean? Why was she laughing at her own niece's death?

"I was wrong. I take my words back. You're still the same Yuki. Naïve as ever."

Yuki shot her a glare but ignoring that Sara went on.

"Are you familiar with the phase ' _not all that shines is gold'_?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Of course you don't! … Anyway how is Ai coping with this ordeal?" she was referring to the marriage, Yuki understood.

"She is having tough time." Yuki said looking the other way facing the window. "If Kaname would have done it earlier when she was still young, perhaps it would have played out differently. She would have easily accepted. However Zero and I are trying our best in encouraging her to understand the situation. Personally I tell her all the time to give Aiyora a chance. And finally she has somewhat agreed. She is at the Kuran mansion now, will be spending the weekend there."

"Yuki your intentions are good. But if I were you, I wouldn't have done that." Sara said with a cunning smirk playing at the corner of her lips. Acting like she knew something that the other didn't.

"I wouldn't want my children to spend much time around the likes of Aiyora…" she leaned forward and finished the rest. "…especially when it's a growing teenager!"

"Why?" the question came out automatically.

"She isn't a good influence. In fact the worst actually." The expression on Yuki face encouraged Sara to go on. "Just imagine what will Ai learn from her? Aiyora seduced the man that me, her aunty was perusing. So don't be surprised if few years later Ai starts to seduce men like Takuma, or Aidou or perhaps your husband's twin brother – what was his name again?"

"Ichiru."

"Right Ichiru."

"My daughter will never do something despicable like that."

Sara snorted, "By staying with Aiyora that is the only thing she will learn, trust me."

"Kaname assured me, she isn't a bad person. Besides how do I know that you aren't just speaking from jealousy?"

"When it comes to Aiyora its best not on rely on Kaname's opinion. He will always try to put her on good light. Keep in mind he isn't the same person that you married. He has changed, a lot, beyond what your mind can imagine."

"Doesn't matter how much he has changed, Kaname will never jeopardize Ai's future." Yuki challenged.

"I'm sure he was very much thinking about you and your daughter's reputation when he was _fucking_ Aiyora inside the school library..."

Yuki's face paled.

"Why do you look so shocked? Didn't you know…? Kaname never told you that Aiyora and Ai used to go to the same school. Yes she was also in Cross Academy, senior year. Do you also want to know when such _activities_ used to take place…?"

She paused to take delight in Yuki's squirming face.

"During the parents-teacher meeting. After all that was the only time when Kaname used to stepped into the school premises."

"Who told you all these things?" Yuki demanded, still in shock and disbelief.

"Oh Aiyora herself was bragging about it to one of her elder brothers. She also mentioned about one time they came so close to getting caught by you!"

"…"

"The expression of your face is telling me you're hearing this for the first time. Of course Kaname never told you these. How can anyone in their sensible mind share such things with their ex-spouse... right? In any case I'm sure this is good enough proof. I'm sure now you'll understand how far Kaname will go to cover for Aiyora."

Yuki was at loss of words. Her head started to spin. She couldn't think straight. What should be done now? If Sara's words are true then she is pushing Ai towards a danger. But didn't Kaname assure her that Aiyora is a nice person? Did he really lie to her…? By looking deep into her eyes? Then again was Sara really the best source to count on?

"Aiyora and Aiyushi weren't' just my nieces. They were like my own children. It was actually I who raised them. So no one knows them more than me..."

They already reached Yuki's house.

"Thank you for the ride." Yuki tried to end it all politely but before she could get out of the car Sara spoke up for the last time.

"Yuki… if you truly want to know about Aiyora then remember I'm just a call away. And I won't lie to you about her… I have no reasons to."

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed. in this chapter I tried to show point of view of most major characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Knowing Her (part 1)**

* * *

Ai wanted to be happy for her father and accept the person in his life with open arms. However in real life it was lot harder than what she imagined. Especially when the wife is someone like _Aiyora Hanadagi._ Now, _Aiyora Kaname Kuran!_ It is common for wife top take husband's last name but no this one had to go extra length and take both –first and last name of her husband.

When she first arrived at the Kuran manor both her father and Aiyora came down to the main door to get her. Like always Ai ran to her father and gave him the tightest possible hug. Only this time she had a little motive too...

She wanted to show Aiyora where the latter's place is in her father's life.

 _Always below her!_

…

Ai felt a little disappointed when Aiyora offered to take her to her room. She expected her father to do that for her. Or at least tag along with them. But no, instead he opted to listen to his wife like a child and went for shower as per her instruction.

The rational part of Ai understood her father's desire. At this point he wanted the two step-mother and daughter to spend some time together and get to know each-other. So letting them alone for a while was best way. But there was one tini-tiny problem, which was –the young teen didn't want to know Aiyora. Her irrational heart couldn't even be bothered with her.

But if she would have said that she didn't like her room then that would be a big fat lie.

Ai was very impressed with her room.

It was clear that Aiyora put a lot of thought into it. The touch of her hard work was everywhere. Everything used in there was tasteful. The very air in the room was warm and welcoming not to mention there was an aura of unexplainable love coming from every corner.

And the cherry on top was the wall decorated with pictures. Pictures of herself, her father and her mother.

Ai's jaw partially came down, she was shocked. This was totally uncalled for. Not even in her dreams she expected something like this. More importantly who expects so much from a stepmother? Also from where did she collect all these pictures? Whom did she get them from? Her father surely didn't have such a vast collection. He probably doesn't even have any to begin with. He isn't a picture person.

There were close to hundred frames hanging on that wall. It covered almost all of her childhood, every major event that took place in her life. Her first picture right after birth, her first bath, her first step, her first day of school, first tooth-fall, first birthday etc etc. name it and it was there. Then there were pictures where Ai was with grandfather Cross, her grandmother, her parents.

And at the center was biggest frame that contained picture of Kaname and Yuki, happily smiling at the camera on their wedding day. Ai could not look away from that picture. Her heart felt strange kind of warmth by simply looking at that picture. She could only imagine how happy the two of them were that day and wondered how it would have been if the two never parted ways to begin with…?

Although Ai's stubborn mind was made up not to show any emotion, but deep down she was deeply touched. Aiyora actually did an amazing job. That is her well deserved credit. And Ai wouldn't be so cruel to take that away from her. Which is why she made a mental note to thank the other during dinner.

…

Ai was quite excited for dinner that night. She actually went down in a happy, joyful mood.

But just as she was about to step into the dining room her footsteps came to a halt.

 _What the…!?_

Her body froze to the ground while her eyes widened in horror. Shock was the only expression her face could hold in that moment. And with those horrid eyes Ai continued to watch…

Her father and Aiyora were already there, waiting. As usual father, Kaname Kuran was seated on the 'head of the family chair' his wife was seated on his lap instead of the chair beside. And not only that, she was also smoking a cigarette!

The scene did not sit very well with Ai Kuran.

...And it was from that moment time when it all started to spiral downward.

 _…_

The smoke she was exhaling was hitting her father right on the face.

Ai was livid and felt a distinct urge to scream at Aiyora. Because the latter wasn't only harming herself own-self but hampering her father's health too. Her father is not that young anymore, he stands at a age where he should be taking care of his health not live so carelessly. And of course shouldn't be inhaling such poisonous air.

Even though it looked Ai was mad at her stepmom for smoking. But that wasn't really the case. She didn't care least bit of how much Aiyora smoked. The latter could smoke all she want. Finish one, two, packets a day. Die of a disease one day caused by smoking. None of it would be a problem for Ai. As long as her father isn't affect by her bad habit.

Ai decided to observe the two for a while. They were engaged in quite an intense conversation.

"No Kuran-san, you aren't getting my point airline could be a risky venture. My father once suffered a huge loss after one of his commercials flights went down. It took him over years to recover from that. Go for steels. It's always better and safer to be a supplier of raw materials than being a manufacturer."

"Are you saying you don't have faith in my decision…?"

"You asked for my opinion and I'm simply giving you one."

"Alright then… how about Cruise Ships?"

Aiyora just face palmed herself. Before getting back with another set of argument.

"Kuran-san you are truly something…"

From their words it sounded like they were debating on a decision related to business and office. The more agitated Aiyora got the more puff of smoke she took. While her father just sat there cradling his wife like he was holding a baby. Not even for once did he try to stop her. Instead he was just pretending like nothing was happening.

And that action of his was like throwing fuel on the blazing fire that was burning up the observers mind.

It's been over a minute since Ai has been standing by the entrance of the dining hall and still neither noticed her till she decided to cough in order to get their attention.

When they looked at her, both Kaname and Aiyora looked equally dumbfounded. The expression on their face was of thieves who got caught stealing. It was clear they were internally debating what to do. It was hilarious to see Aiyora jump of his lap and desperately look for an ashtray to put the cigarette down. This was the first time Ai saw Aiyora look this awkward and embarrassed in her presence. Her confidence just disappeared into the thin air.

"Good evening Ai." Kaname was the first to speak while Aiyora took the time to settle herself on her seat that was on his left side.

"Good evening father." Ai greeted him dryly as she took her seat by his right side.

Kaname noticed the way his daughter was looking at his wife and how uncomfortable that made the latter feel. One would have to be blind not to notice that Ai was judging.

"Aiyora and I were discussing business and she was just making some suggestions. Why don't you join and let us hear your ideas."

Ai averted her eyes from her stepmother to her father. It was obvious that he was trying to break the ice. …well too bad that it wasn't quite working.

"What else do you do besides smoking?" Ai decided to be direct.

"I have quit recreational drugs and haven't drank in a long time. But cigarette…I have to smoke when I'm stressed or else my head will explode."

Well at least she was honest.

"What about drugs?" Ai asked straight forward. "Were you an addict?"

"Oh no of course not. I was more of a recreational user. Quite frankly barely did it myself. I was actually a seller in my school days. At every party my brother Takero and I used to sell them."

From the corner of her eyes Ai looked at her father.

"How did that stop?" Ai asked with curiosity.

Before answering Aiyora looked at Kaname in the eye. "Kuran-san made it stop."

"How did father do that?"

"My idiot brother accidentally approached an undercover police and our whole group was arrested. Including people who knew nothing. Except for my brother me and my friends were all below eighteen. So the officers gave us a chance to call home. But no one dared. I called my mother but she was too drunk to under the situation we were under. Then I called Kuran-san…"

While her stepmother continued to blabber, Ai on the other hand focused on her father. She watched how he was watching _her._ He looked so trans-fixed, absolutely mesmerized.

"…he listened calmly but then just hung up the phone on me. I figured he won't get himself involved. I braced myself to spend the night in jail. But then like a here the movies, he showed up in the police station within the next hour. He bailed us all out. And then when I went to thank him – he gave me one tight slap, in front of everyone the police officers, my friends, my brother. His hand came down so hard on me that my cheek was left bruised for days. Since that night I never even uttered the word 'drugs' until tonight."

"I'm sorry, it must have hurt a lot. I should have kept a better control over my temper." Kaname said just as Aiyora finished, tenderly caressing the same cheek, on that exact spot he slapped that night.

Aiyora leaned into his touch.

"Please don't embarrass me by apologizing Kuran-san. You did it for my betterment. Your actions that night certainly brought some good changes in me and for that I shall forever remain grateful to you. What you did is my parents should have done."

Then turning her focus from Kaname Aiyora looked at Ai.

"Your father is a wonderful person Ai. I feel grateful to be a part of his life now."

Those words out of Aiyora's mouth sounded very genuine but Ai knew very well that they were nothing but big-fat-lie.

...

Ai barely got any sleep last night.

The entire time spent on the bed she kept twisting and turning from one side to another. What she learned at the dinner table is yet to be digested. There was so much to take in at the same time that it made the young teen feel overwhelmed.

First she saw her father and Aiyora in a very compromising position. Second the latter was openly flaunting her bad habits and boasting about her past, even openly admitting the fact that she once went to jail for selling drugs. Third the way her father watched her (Aiyora). All throughout the time when the latter was speaking he kept watching her with such tender gaze. Like she was his biggest achievement, his pride and the best thing that has ever happened to him.

To sate her hunger for more information, after dinner, Ai secretly tip-toed her way to her father's bedroom door. She didn't mean to pry into _that_ part of his life that took place behind the closed door of bedroom. But she had to listen. In order to get an idea of what kind of relationship the two actually shared. And it was a good thing that she did, because what she heard gave her some insight…

Ai braced her ears for some sickening dirty talk but all she could hear was _business…!?_

And from the tone of their voice it was clear that Aiyora was trying to convince her husband to invest in business venture where she has interest and was succeeding quite well. Although Kaname was arguing at the beginning but after few words he started to take the shape she preferred. Her words and logic were playing its magic.

Aiyora's heavily involved with the Kuran-Corporation, there is no doubt in that. Neither is Ai surprised by this. It was what she suspected from day one. Aiyora is greedy. Period. She married her father for money! End of statement. And now she is working her way towards her goal.

But this is what Ai could not understand…what was wrong with her father? He is no fool. So why was he not able to see this? Was he that blinded? Or is she that good of a manipulator?

Hence why she made up her mind to talk to him about the matter soon as possible.

…

Ai knew she would explode if she held back any longer.

It's been over an hour that she has been waiting at the breakfast table. There was no sign of her father. With Aiyora, she could care less. But her father he is always on point with time management. He is always at the breakfast table by 9' o-clock in the morning. And now its way past 10.30, the minute-hand of the clock is currently standing at 10.40. yet there is no sign of her father…? What is going on…?

"Why haven't you started eating little miss? Is this not tasty? Shall I ask the chef to prepare something else for you?" the maid who was in charge of Ai questioned her after noticing that she barely ate anything.

"I'm actually waiting for father. Do you know when he will come down?"

"I don't think lord and lady Kuran will come down anytime soon. They haven't woken up yet."

Ai didn't inquire anymore. She quietly finished her breakfast before retreating to her room.

.

.

.

At around afternoon she heard Aiyora voice. Ai followed her voice and found that it was coming from outside. She was actually in the pool, swimming. Her father was also present there, but he wasn't in the pool with her, he was sitting on one of the chairs that was placed by the edge of the pool. Watched him as he watched his wife.

Ai also took this opportunity to observe Aiyora from up close. This wasn't the first time she was seeing the latter. But this is the first time she is paying attention to her every detail. As if Aiyora is the subject she is currently studying. Till now she couldn't get it into her head why her father chose her. The only visible reason was her youth and beauty. Yes she is very beautiful, no doubt in that. Even now with a fresh face and no makeup on her skin is glowing, her hair is smooth, silky, shiny. She has the perfect heart shaped face, perfectly highlighted jaws, small pouty lips, and a defined sharp nose. And her body… there is no comparison. Her stomach is as flat as airport runway. There is not even pint of fat on it. With thin-long set of arms and legs. Of course the perfectly rounded little bottom. The only sector where she lacked out was the breast. They were almost as flat as her stomach.

But overall conclusion was simple. Her beauty is absolutely unreal!

And Ai refused to believe she was born this way. Surely the girl has gone under the knives at least once or perhaps several times. No human being can be this flawless.

Just as Aiyora was coming out of the pool her father also stood up from his spot and picked up a towel in the process. She walked towards him in slow, seductive strides while he waited for her with a towel in hand. He covered her up with the towel before pulling her body closer and kissing her forehead, then nose, then finally the lips. Before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside the house.

…

Finally as the afternoon changed to evening was when Ai finally had the chance to see her father, alone. He was in his office, lounging on the red velvet divan. He had a book in his hand that had all his attention till he sensed the presence of another.

He put the book down the moment he sensed his daughter.

"If you are busy…" Ai stated noticing his change in positon. "…I can perhaps come later."

"I wasn't busy at all, I was just reading a book that's about it." He told her patting on the empty space beside him. Gesturing her to take the seat there by his side.

Ai obeyed her father.

With just one glance on her face Kaname knew there quite a lot going on in her mind. And he did not blame her for feeling that way. After all things are quite different since last time she had been here.

"What's wrong? Why that long face?" he inquired cupping her face and making her face him to get closer look. "Are you not enjoying your stay here?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

Ai looked at her father, with hesitation. Unsure whether to speak frankly or not.

"Ai… what's wrong?" his voice came out concerned.

She couldn't hold back any longer. Most likely this was her only chance to what was going on.

"Um… I noticed that you have been discussing office matters with her." Ai tried to change around her words.

"So…" Kaname looked at his daughter a bit bewildered. "…what about it?"

"I thought you never preferred to discuss business with anyone."

"But she isn't just _anyone_ , she is my _wife_." Kaname answered looking his daughter in the eyes profoundly.

Ai noted how her father emphasized on the words 'anyone' and 'wife'.

"Besides I certainly enjoy running my ideas through her. She is a sharp girl. Very intelligent. Has vibrant ideas and great vision. If properly trained then in the future she will be able to run this business way better than how I can running it today. She will be able to expand it way ahead."

"How come you never thought of involving mother?" Ai decided to throw the question like grenade.

"What do you mean?" the smile from Kaname's face dropped when his daughter mentioned Yuki.

"I mean you never discussed your office matter with mother the way seem to discuss them with your current wife."

Well finally he understood the reason behind Ai's off mood.

"No, I never did that, because that would have been a waste of time. Besides Yuki never had any interest in matters connected to the office."

"Does this make you question as to why your new wife shows so much interest in the business? Don't you ever wonder about her motive?"

"Ai… what are you trying to say?" he asked firmly yet making sure to conceal his anger well.

"Father…have you ever looked at her carefully?" At this point Ai felt the need to point out. "She looks like those models on magazine cover. She is young, she is beautiful and she is very glamourous. So why did she choose to marry you? A man in his early forties, divorced, with a teenage daughter."

"Ai!" Kaname tried to warn her. But the latter wasn't ready to listen to her father.

"And now she has great interest in your business. Have you truly gone that blind? Does it not make you question her motive?"

* * *

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry that my update are a bit slow recently. I decided to break down this chapter so hopefully the updates will be a little more frequent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The father-daughter were seated in the library, playing chess.

"I'm thinking of staying the whole week." Ai suddenly told her father the decision to pro-long her stay at the Kuran mansion.

Kaname who was in the middle of moving his bishop paused his action midway, and looked at his daughter blankly before answering…

"You don't have to ask for my permission it is your house after all. …Just inform your mother. I don't want her to worry for nothing."

"Already did..." Ai answered in an instant, moving one of her pawns and taking out one of her father's pawn in the process. "…And she is totally cool with it."

She observed her father for reaction– his focus has now moved back onto the chess board. He appeared quite engrossed into the game. But Ai knew very well that it wasn't the case. In fact his attention from the game was long gone. He was so occupied into his thought that he failed to notice when his queen was devoured by one of her knight.

"You are okay with it too, right?" she decided to press him a little more.

"Okay with what?"

"Me staying longer."

Kaname shot his child a disappointed look.

"What are you initiating?" he demanded, calmly. Even though he did not scream but the silent sound of anger was quite evident in his tone.

"I was just making sure." She clarified.

And he said nothing more on the matter.

Moving her knight forward the younger Kuran flashed her father something akin to smile. A very awkward smile to be specific before revealing that the game was over with one word.

"Check-mate!"

"Well played." He said packing up the pieces.

"Another match…?" Ai offered.

"Not tonight," he declined her offer "I must go check on Aiyora."

The smile from Ai face dropped. A part of her felt rejected and felt the need to point out how things were changing between them. However the sensible part of her brain prevented her from doing such thing. The situation between them have been a little difficult since the chat that evening where she so confidently questioned her stepmother's motive to marry him. He did not scold her for such severe accusation but did not support her either. Instead, he only stared at her with gaze that was a combination of hurt and disbelief. So she did not want to say anything at the moment and make things more awkward.

So she made up her mind… she would quietly observe the couple for the next few days.

* * *

Her mood seemed unusually down. Judging by the expression on her face he was sure something strange was cooking inside her. But what was that? ...Zero wondered.

His wife has been acting quite strange lately. Her mind and body seemed to be in two different places. She barely ate or slept. Instead spent most of her looking at her phone or the computer. Like she was trying to do some sort of research. This was not the Yuki that Zero was familiar with.

Even now as they lay on the bed, Yuki was facing the other way, looking into her phone.

Zero observed her for a while. She was fine the other night, so what happened in such a small span of time to cause this shift? The recent change of her behavior worried him.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, voicing out his concern.

She turned back to face him.

"Ai phoned,"

"What did she say?"

"She wants to spend the whole week." Okay now Zero knew what was bugging her but did not understand why it was a big deal.

"What did you say? Did you object?"

"No-no of course not! Are you crazy? I told her she could stay as long as she wanted."

Zero noted how Yuki was getting a little agitated.

"Then what is bugging you?" he asked straightly.

For a moment Yuki cast her eyes away from Zero and looked elsewhere. He understood that she was mastering her courage to share her thought. So he gave her the time.

"You know things are not the same as before. I mean…"

"Yes I understand he has a wife now. So what? It should have no effect on Ai. She is his daughter."

"It's not that…"

"Then? Has his wife said something?"

"She is the one that I'm actually worried about."

"What happened Yuki?" Zero asked, this time really concerned for Ai. The latter may not be his biological child but to him she is way more important than that.

Yuki sighed before finally opening up. She told him about running into Sara. The conversation they had in her car and the things she have told her – well more like warned her about.

* * *

Ai has been secretly observing her father and stepmother for a while now. And the more she watched them, the angrier she became. At this point the real question was whether her father deliberately changed his attitude since their conversation _that_ night or has he been always this way with this particular person.

Ai has no recollection of ever seeing her father clinging onto someone like this!

It appeared as if he, Kaname Kuran was absolutely obsessed with her.

He not only refused to leave Aiyora's side but also was seizing every opportunity to shower her with all form of love and affection. Be it those long-tender-warm embraces to fiery hot kisses to cute adorable snuggles and cuddles.

Each day he would be fascinated with a different part of her. One day it's her hair, next day it her hands and fingers, the next day it's probably her feet and toes, her waist, shoulders, arms, eyes, eyelashes, eyebrows, lips nose and even the way she smelled and what not… the list can go on probably forever.

On some occasions it looked like he was not loving her, just worshipping. …And that really bothered Ai.

.

"It's a beautiful afternoon, let's go for a walk."

Kaname made the offer to both Ai and Aiyora one afternoon; after suddenly coming back from the office earlier than usual.

"No, thanks." They declined the offer together.

"Why?" he asked, curious about their reason.

"I would rather stay inside and have a chess match with you father." Ai stated her prefence.

"And what about you, sweetheart? What might your reason be?" Kaname then asked Aiyora, flashing her a sweet smile.

"I actually don't mind going…"

Ai looked at the other dumbfounded after noticing how she suddenly changed her opinion. Before she said 'no' and now she doesn't mind going. _What the hell! Make up your mind woman._

"…but I'm feeling super lazy. I have no strength to walk…" then she smiled, a strange smile that suggested something very inappropriate. And added the next part with a wink. "…especially after last night."

That particular comment made Ai just roll her eyes and shrug her shoulders in disgust. She wished her father his _wife_ to her room for some power nap. But no, of course her father was so extra these days. Acting completely out of his usual character. Hence why it did not surprise Ai when he got up from the sofa and walked towards where Aiyora was seated. Then taking her hand in his, he pulled her off of the seat.

Ai just watched with shock filled eyes – how enthusiastically and energetically he placed Aiyora on his back.

"And if I offer to carry you?" then asked flirtatiously.

For goodness sake! He is getting old he shouldn't be pulling these sort of stunts.

"In that case by all means – take me anywhere you feel like." Aiyora replied, tightening her hold on his shoulders and pecking his lips lightly.

And the fact that Aiyora wasn't discouraging him from doing something idiotic made Ai furious.

.

"What have you done to your nails?"

Kaname asked Aiyora after randomly taking one of her hand and examining her fingers and specifically those newly done nails that were polished with metallic gold color.

"Why..." her response was also a question which came with a small pout adorning on her lips. "...you don't like it?"

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Why would it be unnecessary?" She shot him a look that could be closely compared to glare.

Amused by her reaction Kaname wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Then, cupping a portion of her face he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then resting his own head over her he went on giving reason in defense of his earlier comment.

"…You are already so beautiful. There is no need to put on all these chemicals. What if it damages the nails in the future?"

"Okay now you're sounding exactly like my father. Over-protective, weird and absolutely back dated. Trust me Kuran-san, nothing will happen to my nails."

"But why take the chance?"

"Come on Kuran-san please…"

And their nagging went on...

Standing on top of the stairs, Ai rolled her eyes whist watching them. They were really getting into her nerves!

.

Aiyora was playing the piano and Kaname stood beside her, listening. His eyes were fixated on her form whilst one of his hand was slowly stroking her head. Ai was also present there. She was seated on the couch placed opposite to the piano.

Without a doubt Aiyora played well. Ai was enjoying her piece too. The only thing that was taking her mind away from enjoying the soft music was her father's activity. There was no reason for him to just stand there and pet his wife's head. At one point he even bent down and placed a kiss atop her head.

His actions didn't just distract Aiyora but also ruined Ai's mood.

Why couldn't her so intelligent father understand that the more affectionate he acted towards his wife, the more reason his daughter would have to grow bitter towards that woman!

* * *

Soon the situation became very toxic. Ai made up her mind to remind her father what her mother meant to him. How much she mattered. In case he forgot.

So she started the constant comparison between the two…

For the first time in her life Aiyora attempted to make dinner. The food turned out way below average, just like everyone predicted. Most of it got burnt anyway. Given the fact she has never stepped into the kitchen in her entire life –she should be credited for coming out safe and not blowing up the kitchen accidentally.

To appreciate her effort Kaname ate as much as he could. Ai on the other hand didn't touch any of it.

And to add salt into wound the very next day Ai made her mother cook all her father's favorite dish and send them over. Yuki is a great cook she has been doing that for ages now.

That night the father-daughter ate like they have been starving for ages. Aiyora only quietly watched. She made no comment. As a matter of fact she actually made Kaname phone Yuki and thank her for her kindness.

.

Yuki's name was now being brought up often. Every opportunity Ai got she made sure to bring her mother up. It became pathetically obvious as to what she was trying to do. She was trying to show Aiyora that she can never match up to her mother's level.

And Aiyora could not understand why the young teen was sinking so low. She wasn't trying to be the latter's mother. Nor did she have any desire to be. All she was trying was to be her friend that too for her father's sake but the stubborn one was making things difficult for everyone.

Seeing how barely Aiyora was affected Ai moved to another side. Now she wanted to show Aiyora who's the better wife? Or who actually ruled her father's heart.

Ai was smart enough not to ask her father directly any question. Instead she asked him to tell her stories of those wonderful moments that he spent with his beloved Yuki, her mother.

Kaname rarely ever denied his daughter anything. So to make her happy he told her stories of the time he was married to Yuki. Or of the time when he was perusing her back in Cross Academy. And the fact that Aiyora didn't have any negative reaction about it made things much easier for him.

While her father narrated those stories, Ai on the other hand watched for Aiyora's reaction – which for some reason wasn't there.

No matter what Kaname said about Yuki Aiyora never reacted. Nor did she make any comment.

And it went on that way till the day Ai decided to push her luck and ended up asking her father the foolish question.

That evening they sat down for dinner early.

All in all the time was pleasant they were trying to discuss on several things and then suddenly, out of the blue, Ai suddenly asked her father,

"Mother is still very important to you, right father?" that was completely off the topic.

Kaname was baffled by the question. To the point it brought an instant reaction from him. He put his fork down and looked at his daughter. He didn't understand where this was coming from. Weren't they talking about something completely different? The discussion they were having was about why Takuma Ichijo hasn't gotten married yet.

"She is your mother Ai, why wouldn't she be important to me?"

"Do you still care for her?"

She was purposely putting him in a difficult situation. If he took Aiyora's name it would hurt Ai and if he took Yuki's name it would be unfair to Aiyora. And that was the last thing Kaname had in mind – to be unjust to the person whom he owed everything to.

"She is your mother Ai, of-course I care for her."

"Do you still love her?"

"Why are you asking me these questions suddenly?"

"I think you do. You still lover her father. And you are scared to admit." Ai taunted, casting a victorious look at Aiyora.

The situation by now became very uncomfortable. Aiyora just continued to play with the fork in hand, while Kaname had his focus on the plate. Not knowing what to say. The only thought in his head was why was his child acting so irrationally all of a sudden.

"I'm sure she (aiyora) understands. I mean it would be absolutely foolish to expect someone to forget the love of their life just like that. Even mother, she still feels for you, father."

Ai kept looking at her father in anticipation.

"She is quite a character then." That was not said by her father.

Both Kaname and Ai looked at Aiyora surprised. This was the first sentence that left her mouth this evening.

"Excuse me!?" Ai became defensive. "What did you just mean by that?" she even looked at her father signaling him to say something but he just turned his back on his plate.

"Well...being married to her current husband and still harboring feelings for the ex-husband it's a little strange isn't it? But don't worry I'm quite familiar with such absurdity. Even my own mother is shameless one. My father is her second husband. There are rumors that she played an active role in her first husband's death to marry my father, who, by the way who was way younger than her and of course came from very wealthy family. …And after seeing and knowing my mother all these years I personally believe those rumors to be true."

The expression on Ai's face harden.

"If it makes you feel any better my mother is far worse than yours."

Although Ai was far intelligent, calm and composed for her age. But sometimes she could be different. After all she had some of her mother's gene also. Which made her act irrationally on rare occasions. And this was one of those times.

"Father…" she touched his bicep for attention and he just looked at her blankly. "Aren't you going to say something? She just insulted mother."

"When did I insult your mother?" Aiyora asked raising one of her brows. "I was insulting my one. I called your mother a 'character'. Whereas for mine I initiated her to be a gold-digger and murderer which is far worst."

But those words fell on deaf ears.

"Father she insulted your Yuki." this time it was Aiyora's chance to roll her eyes. Kaname said nothing giving Ai the chance to go on. "Are you not going to say anything? Mother is still special to you right? You still love her!" At this point Ai's mind was an emotional roller coaster. She was saying things she would not utter in her sensible self.

"If she…" Ai pointed her finger at Aiyora "…and mother both are drowning who would you save first?"

"Ai…" Kaname felt the need to scold her. She was crossing her limit. "There is no meaning to these sort of questions."

"I'm not saying you can only save one. All I'm asking is who would you save first?"

"Relax!" Aiyora felt the need to cut in, again. "Kuran-san can save your mother. I won't have a problem. He doesn't even need to save me. I can swim. I've won several gold medal over the past few years."

Something inside Ai snapped. Aiyora's over confidence didn't sit well with her.

"Just because you managed your way to marry my father don't think you have achieved everything. You will never be able to remove my mother from his heart. She will forever be his first priority. Because unlike you, she didn't marry him for money, she married him out of lov-"

 _Slap!_

The sound of tight slap echoed through the dining room. Aiyora and the maids present there all gasped. This was the first time a lot of them were seeing this face of Kaname Kuran. Him slapping Ai – this is impossible.

Then he turned to Aiyora held her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm so sorry. It appears that I have failed to raise my daughter properly. I couldn't teach her proper manners."

"Kuran-san I'm also very sorry I think I have aggravated her. It was a mistake in my part as well."

"No no no please Aiyora don't apologize and make me further embarrassed than I already am. I should have stopped her before. I should have been more firm with her. She must respect you despite everything!"

Then turning towards Ai he shot her a sharp look before adding in calm voice, the decision that he has made finally.

"I'm sending you back… tonight. Go home and reflect on your behavior."

Without a word Ai stood up and was about to leave when her father's voice stopped her mid-way.

"I didn't ask for much. All I wanted was for you to give her a chance. …I don't understand why is that so hard for you?"

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading . hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ai came home in tears.

The sight shocked both –her mother and her step-father.

She spent the next few days locked up in her room.

During that period Yuki and Zero took several attempt to enter her room and speak to her, but it all went in vein. As the young teen refused to speak for the first couple days. Not a single word left her mouth. Her mouth wasn't just sealed off from talking. It sealed itself off of eating as well. All she did was spent most of her day in bed or in a corner of her room... crying. Which added further stress and worry for her mother.

On the fourth day of her return was when Ai finally spoke. She very briefly told her mother of what took place at the Kuran manor – "father hit me."

Her mother's initial reaction was to freeze. But just as she recovered:

"WHAT?"

"WHY?"

"HOW?"

One after another the questions exploded out of her mouth that Ai did not answer, intentionally. Because in her eyes she wasn't wrong. It's her father who acted irrationally. But Ai didn't blame him; she couldn't because she understood very well that he is currently under the influence. Or more like he has been bewitched by that _witch_!

So judging him for his actions now would be foolish.

…

That night Yuki went back into her room absolutely livid.

Her head still could not process what it just learned – Kaname has hit Ai! He raised his hand on their daughter! … _Their daughter_! The child that they created with love.

Of course Yuki asked her daughter what happened over and over again. But the poor child couldn't provide a proper explanation. Instead she broke down and cried in loud sobs. Then again how can she explain? She's probably traumatized.

That very night Yuki phoned Kaname in hopes of getting a proper explanation but unfortunately couldn't reach him. His cellphone was switched off. She then dialed the land-line only to learn that he was busy and was unable to take any calls at the moment.

The brunette immediately regretted not listening to Zero. He told her to call Kaname just as Ai returned. She should have listened to him. But no she was stubborn, decided not to bother Kaname and to wait till Ai spoke. And as Ai spoke Yuki found herself at loss. She couldn't figure out what to do in this situation.

So she called him again the next day but once more was unable to reach him.

However third day Yuki met success. She finally manage to get a hold of Kaname but it all went in vain because he was so busy that he could barely speak. It sounded as if he was among a lot of people and in the middle of something serious. So it was best not to bother him in that moment. Plus he also promised to call her in later in the evening.

So she decided to wait…

…

Meanwhile as Yuki continued to wait for Kaname's phone, his now wife Aiyora was actually having a busy day. She was out with one of her brother shopping.

(This is her third brother Takero. The sibling whom she has been closest to aside from her deceased twin. Aiyora has – well more like had five siblings. Her eldest brother Kawasaki is a professional racer, a formula1 driver. Her second brother Takumi, is a member of a very popular band named Trapnest. Then there is Takero, the third brother who just graduated from university and lastly Aiyora and her older twin.)

The siblings were at a store looking at watches.

"Can't decide whether to go for gold plated or diamond studded." Takero mused, examining between the two kinds of watches. While standing beside him Aiyora continued to surf through her phone. Barely paying attention to her brother. After getting no response from his sister for sometimes the dark-blonde haired, green eyed boy huffed.

"Yora-chan can you get off your phone for once and pay a little attention."

"I already told you diamond studded. Gold doesn't look good against your skin. But if you are still confused just get both." Aiyora told him without looking up from her phone.

"You're no help at all." Takero pouted before turning towards the sales associate with a charming smile and telling her to wrap up both.

"Next time I'm not bring you."

"Like you have any other options."

"I can always go with mom."

"Good Luck handling her."

"You're being very mean to mom."

"Be a man and leave her tail and get yourself a girlfriend will you!"

The siblings exited the store pretty intimately yet bickering like an old married couple. Takero had one of his arm wrapped around Aiyora as they walked out and made their way to another store. And just as they stepped into the next store they came face to face with Sara Shirabuki… who was just leaving.

Takero of course rushed to embrace his aunt whilst Aiyora just remained on her spot. The aunt and nephew shared a brief conversation before Sara focused her attention on her once favorite niece.

"Hello aunty Sara." Aiyora greeted the woman awkwardly.

Things have not been the same between the two of them since the day the aunt and niece had the nasty confrontation regarding Kaname.

About seven to eight years after his divorce Kaname entered another relationship. He gave himself a chance with his childhood friend Sara Shirabuki. Going through all the highs and lows their relationship managed to last about three years before suddenly Kaname decided to quit one day.

That breakup left Sara heartbroken and confused. However her determination to find the reason behind their breakup led to a bigger heartbreak. Sara became enraged when she figured out that Kaname actually spent a night with Aiyora prior to breaking up with her and post breakup Aiyora became his regular go to lover. Soon he was buying her presents and taking her on holidays. (Actaully it was from Aiyora's social media account that Sara found out all these.)

Then one day Sara confronted Aiyora and that confrontation left Sara badly defeated. During those years blinded by her selfishness and arrogance Aiyora did not understand the degree of her damage. She not only hurt Sara but a lot of people in the process. However after the sudden death of her twin sister everything changed. Aiyora started to see the world and herself differently. She even went to Sara and apologized but the latter never accepted the former's apology.

So fast-forward this was the first time these two were speaking since that day Aiyora went to apologize and Sara shut the door on her nieces face instead of forgiving her.

"Aiyora…" Sara finally called, opening her arms for her niece.

Although it added more to Aiyora's awkwardness but she still managed to look at her aunt calmly. For a while there she didn't dare move even inch. There was something sinister about the way her name was uttered. And not to forget Aiyora was very familiar with her aunt's nature – the woman always acted innocent but she under those skin she was always as vicious as her mother.

"Come Aiyora. Don't be shy."

This time Aiyora went ahead and returned the hug… very awkwardly.

"Look at you," Sara said studying her niece "how much you have grown. You're a woman now. Why change your hair. You look exactly like Aiyushi now."

"How have you been aunty Sara?"

"I'm good. Still single and looking for a man to mingle with. Probably would have been married with children by now if you wouldn't have…"

The Hanadagi siblings shared an eye contact. Aiyora did not know what to say. After all this was such an uncomfortable topic. So with her eyes she signaled her brother to intervene.

Takero cleared his throat to gain their attention and he did succeed as it made Sara pause. But the words that left his mouth next made Aiyora wish she could strangle this guy right on the spot.

"Aunt Sara my feet re getting tired. Why don't we all talk it over at lunch?" He suggested.

"Now?" Sara asked, dancing her face between her nephew and niece.

"Sure… if you both are free."

"Oh we're always free for you aunty Sara." He said wrapping his arm protectively around Aiyora's shoulder.

And Aiyora just shot her brother the ' _you're dead to me_ ' look.

.

.

.

The trio sat down at one of the luxury restaurant that was owned by the Hanadagi Corporation. They occupied a private booth that was usually reserved for the VIPs.

Half way through the lunch Sara brought up Kaname's topic, again … much to Aiyora's dismay. Sadly there was no escape for Aiyora this time.

"Is Kaname keeping you well?" at least took a decent approach this time.

"…Yes." Aiyora had no idea what else to say. So she decided to be frank and honest.

"Keeping you happy?"

"…Yes, very much."

"He cares for you?"

Aiyora nodded her head yes.

"Does he love you?" now she was getting really personal.

"Define love." Aiyora knew how to deal in situations like this.

"Does he love you the way he loved Yuki?" Sara elaborated her question ending it with a smirk.

Aiyora looked at her brother again, signaling him to put a stop to this. Since it was him who came up with this brilliant idea of having lunch. However just like last time, this time also he made the situation worse. Last time he arranged this lunch on impulse and this time he just made the excuse to use the washroom. Leaving Aiyora alone with viper.

 _What a brother. You should get an award._

"You didn't answer my question Aiyora?" Sara pushed.

"The sex is still wild and fiery." Aiyora decided to rub salt on fresh wound. If her aunt could be a bitch, so could she.

"That's not what I asked little one..." Sara said taking Aiyora's hand in her.

"Well in that case why don't you call him and ask whom he loves more… after all he is your friend, not mine." Aiyora said while trying to pull her hands back but Sara kept her grip firm.

"Listen to me Aiyora, please…"

Aiyora stopped struggling and gave her aunt the floor to go on. This was the least she could do for the woman… in exchange for what she has snatched from her.

"Believe me my child your aunt forgave you… long ago. …Kaname may have meant everything but he never came before my children. Don't fear I'm not here to break your marriage. I'm here to save it. At this point the only thing I want is for you to be happy with him."

 _'_ _Since when is she so nice?'_ Aiyora thought.

"What are you trying to say?" Aiyora asked, confused by those words.

"There is one thing you must know my dear… It wasn't you who ruined my relationship with Kaname. That part was done by Yuki." Aiyora raised an eyebrow in question and Sara took that as green signal.

"Yes you heard it right. It's not you I blame. It's Yuki Cross. That woman ruined everything I had with Kaname."

"I don't understand." Aiyora understood in order to assess the situation she needed more words out of this woman's mouth.

"Even though they were already divorced but Yuki refused to let him out of her grip. Her greed knew no boundary. On many occasion that shameless woman tried to come between Kaname and I. Every chance she got she grabbed to get close to him… intimately! And she succeeded too, several times."

 _'_ _That's your failure.'_

"…Once, the two of them almost winded up in bed."

' _Why don't you start writing book? You'll do a great job. Guaranteed, it'll be the best-selling book of the year.'_

"These days it makes me wonder what went on behind my back, whether they truly did something. ...And now I'm worried about you."

' _Not just writer you can be a great actress too. Besides… where the fuck is Takero?'_

"This Yuki Cross hides a very dangerous façade underneath that innocence. Make sure you remain cautious off her all the time Aiyora."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Aiyora asked, blankly.

"Be careful. Keep Kaname away from her. Don't let the two get close. Or else you'll end up with a broken heart."

"But she's barely there." Aiyora pointed out.

"In that case I'm sure she is using a different strategy this time."

"Like what?" Aiyora sounded like she was demanding.

"Such as using her daughter as a tool, in order to get close to him."

"You sound very confident. How are you so sure that she will use her daughter?"

"Because she cannot let go of Kaname."

"She's married. That too the person she left Kuran-san for."

"Oh Aiyora, you know nothing. I was with them in Cross Academy. I know how they operate. This Yuki Cross is very greedy and indecisive. She could never properly make up her mind about whom she truly wanted. Truth is she loves them both. And wants them both… together."

"Like a three-some?" Aiyora asked with a raised brow, completely amused from everything that was coming out of her aunt's mouth.

"Trust me, Yuki would have gone for that life if she could have. She is _that_ shameless."

A brief silence fell between the two that Sara finally decided to break.

"I know what I'm saying sounds cruel. But real life is not easy, neither is a good marriage. You always need to work on a successful marriage. So if you want to save your marriage my dear, you must shoo-away those mother-daughter out of your husband's life. You must make him choose you, only you."

Aiyora calmly listened.

"Don't fear any threats because Kaname won't be able to hold anything against you. After all he signed a contract with your parents."

"Done? Finished? Or are there more to your non-sense?"

Sara was taken aback by Aiyora's tone. How ungrateful was this girl? Here she was giving her good advice and this is how she react?

"If you're not interested then there is no point in me talking… right?"

"Now listen to me very carefully – I don't care. Yes I don't care if my marriage to Kuran-san breaks. I'm not scared of losing him. If he leaves there are plenty of others who will gladly take his place."

"Wow! So confident." Sara applauded Aiyora for that.

"That's not my point. What I'm saying is there is no way I will ever follow your path. I will never come between a father and daughter. No matter the situation I will never take her father from Ai. I will not separate Kuran-san from a part of himself."

"You're misunderstanding me Aiyora." 

"Nope, I'm not. And please save your 'how to make your marriage work' tips for some other idiot. I don't need your counselling."

With that insulting remark Aiyora got up, collected her purse and left, completely ignoring her aunt's call from the back.

…

"You're the worst!" Aiyora exclaimed.

The anger was still clear in her voice and the way she loudly slammed the car door shut on her side showed evidence on the level of her rising temper in that moment.

"What did I do?" Takero tried to defend himself, starting the car.

"You always leave me by myself in situations like this. First who the fuck told you to suggest lunch with her? It was supposed to be our day – just you and me. But no you had to invite her. Then when she raised Kuran-san's topic again you decided to run away from the scene."

"I was just heading to the washroom-"

"Oh please don't give me that crap. With my own eyes I saw you running on the opposite direction."

There was a moment of silence between the siblings.

"Wait…was this by any chance pre-planned?"

Aiyoira looked at him as his silence continued.

"Takero? Was this pre-planned?"

"…"

"It was pre-planned." Aiyora mused to herself, realizing the reality of the situation.

"Please don't be mad."

"Why won't I be? You just took her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. She really wanted to see you and almost forced me to do something about it. … Anyway so where do you want to head next?"

"Nowhere…just drop me home." Aiyora said groggily. "You aunt just ruined my mood."

And the luxury sports car drove away from the parking lot.

…

The evening passed faster than blink of an eye. Then came night, after night was mid-night. Unlike evening the night did not pass that fast, its pace of passing was slower. Finally, after what felt like hours the sun rose and morning arrived. The day changed. However the call that Yuki was expecting never came.

She tried dialing Kaname in the morning. But again his phone was switched off. So was Seiran and Aiyora's. When Yuki dialed the land-line a maid answered and informed that the master has left for an urgent business trip.

Yuki became a little disturbed after learning that piece of information. She needed to talk to him, it was important! He knew it. Yet he left without informing her. How busy was he that even a two minute phone call wasn't possible?

Rolling out of the bed she absently walked to the dining table only to find a plate of breakfast ready for her. It was only then Yuki remembered – Zero's training starts today! Due to which he needed to leave early. She was supposed to wake up earlier and make his breakfast and lunch –something she totally forgot. And what she discovered just now… that despite his busy schedule he, still managed to make her breakfast –which he did not need to.

Guilt surged through her heart.

Now her anger towards Kaname actually doubled. He always did this. He may have been out of her life, but still somehow was always managing to come between her and Zero. Indirectly he was making her a bad wife to Zero. If only she didn't wait up all night expecting his call Zero wouldn't have had all that trouble with breakfast. Only God knows whether he actually got the time to eat while preparing all these or just left home empty stomach.

.

.

.

Couple days later:

Yuki walked into her bank and deposited a check. The teller gladly accepted the check but just as she put it into the system something appeared on the screen and the smile from the female's face vanished. She now looked at Yuki with a blank face and informed her.

"I'm sorry ma'am we cannot accept this check."

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked the banker lady surprised.

"This check has the wrong signature. The system is recognizing it as a fraudulent transaction."

"What do you mean? This is my sign. I have always signed this way." Yuki looked into her bag and took out an id and presented to the lady seated behind the desk. "See this is my signature. My name and other information's are there too."

"Give me a moment ma'am let me contact the manager." And she went away and returned moments later with another older lady wearing thick framed glasses and dark maroon lipstick, whom Yuki recognized to be the manager of this brunch.

"Yuki-sama…what a pleasant surprise. Have not seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

"I was well until your associate started giving me trouble."

"Oh I am so sorry about that, she is new, and still training. Allow me to properly apologize on her behalf." Then turning to her associate the manager asked "So where is the problem?" and the associate pointed her towards the screen of the computer. The manager bent down and adjusted her glasses making sure she was reading it correctly. Then …her expression changed as well.

"Forgive me Yuki-sama I cannot process this check." She gave her verdict.

"You of all people should know there is nothing wrong with my signature." Yuki by now was getting angry. She was on the verge of losing her temper. The manger sensed her discomfort and came around the desk to stand very close to Yuki. Because what she was about to reveal was very personal.

"There is nothing wrong with your signature. It's just that…" she cleared her throat uneasily trying to figure out a professional way to deal with such situation. "…Only Mr. and Mrs. Kuran's signature will work here."

"Yes…I know that is how Kaname made this account. I have been withdrawing from here for ages but suddenly today there is a problem."

"Yuki-sama I think you did not get my point. I repeat the only signatures that will work here are Mr. and Mrs. Kuran's. Not former Mrs. Kuran's." the manger hoped and prayed that she would not have to be more direct than this.

Yuki felt the inside of her mouth drying down.

"But I withdrew even after his… marriage."

"Yes I know Yuki-sama. However the changes have been made very recently. And Kaname-sama came here in person to make these alterations. If you want proof I can show you the documents."

"There is no need for that."

"I'm so sorry… I cannot help you from here forward."

Yuki came out of the bank in bitter mood. Her phone in hand buzzed. She looked at the screen and saw Zero. She answered his call and right away he sensed her distress. When he asked for the reason Yuki used Ai's situation as the excuse. She did not mention anything that happened at the bank a while back. There was no way she could do that. It was her and Kaname's secret. Besides Zero would kill her with his bare hands if he knew of this arrangement. All Zero was aware of, that Kaname was paying for Ai's child support. Little did he know the other man had been paying for a lot more. He had a full bank account opened to his former spouse's name.

…

Another couple days passed and then one random after noon Yuki received a call from an unknown number. She answered right away thinking it was Kaname, calling from abroad. The latter had the habit of calling her from his business trips. But just as she heard the voice from other side she knew it was someone else.

"Hello… um who is this?"

"It's Sara."

Again Yuki's throat died down.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you were free and willing to have coffee."

"Why do you want to have coffee with me?"

"I really enjoyed our conversation last time. I was thinking if it could repeat." She gave Yuki a little time to think but before Yuki could answer. "…Also I could tell you more about Aiyora. I actually ran into her the other way."

There was complete silence from Yuki's side for the next ten seconds before she finally spoke.

"Where do we meet?"

"Why don't you come over to my place this time?" Sara suggested.

"But I don't know your address."

"Oh dear… don't worry about that. I'm sending you a car and will drop you off myself."

"Okay… I guess that could be done."

"Perfect." Sara chimed from her side. "Start getting ready my car will be at your gate in the next half hour."

"Alright see you."

"Yes Yuki… I am very much looking forward to seeing you."

As she hung up the receiver of the phone a cunning smirk took over Sara's beautiful features. Never has she ever been this excited while waiting for someone.

This sure will be one fun afternoon. Oh she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

While Yuki was busy trying to get in touch with Kaname, the situation with Ai took a different turn.

A whole week of crying and keeping herself locked up has somehow managed to cool her anger down a little. She reflected on her actions and cringed remembering what a fool she made out of herself before her father and his wife.

The realization hit her hard, she needed some serious consultation.

Even though Ai was very close to her mother, but during those times when she needed some serious advice it was best not to turn to her mother. She was well of the fact that her mother was not the sharpest pencil in the box.

In such occasions there were only a couple of people on whom the young Kuran could rely on. For sure her father was one of them; in fact the main one. However at this point he was unavailable. So she turned to her second choice… her aunt, Sayori Wakaba, her mother's best friend.

When Ai phoned her and expressed her desire to talk, Yori invited her over for snacks the very next day.

Ai didn't want her mother to know where she was going so she went straight from school.

They were seated in the grand living room of the Aidou manor.

Yori was seated beside Ai and had one of her arm protectively wrap around the young teen. She wanted the latter to feel comfortable and understand that she was there for her.

"You're barely eating… what happened?" Yori pointed out after noticing how little the girl with huge appetite was eating.

Ai gave no answer. So Yori pushed a little more.

"...Are you not liking the snacks I made for you?"

Still no response came from Ai.

Yori observed, how lost she appeared. It was obvious there was a lot in her young mind which she wanted to share.

"What is the matter Ai…? What happened…?" Yori spoke in a voice that showed genuine concern. "Yuki called few days back. She is worried about you. She told me that you haven't been yourself since you returned from your father's house."

She noted that Ai almost flinched at the mention of her father. Now she had a clear idea of where the problem was.

"Has something happened there? Anyone said anything?" She asked very carefully. Although Yori was well aware that her father hit her but didn't bring that up. After all that was more of a confidential information shared by Yuki.

"Aiyora."

Finally, Ai opened up. Her answer was in one word and straight to the point. And of course that one word was enough to tell a whole tale.

Yori sighed hearing that. Honestly to her it did not come off as a surprise. She actually predicted from the beginning that Ai will have a hard time adjusting to Aiyora. Although the two are so close in age but as an individual they are world apart.

"Did she try to bully you?" Yori asked trying to analyze the situation from Ai's point of view.

"…"

No answer came from her and Yori took that as a confirmation that it wasn't such case.

"Is she like Cinderella's stepmother or worse?" the woman decided to be a bit more specific. This time her words earned a reaction from Ai. The latter rolled her eyes before finally speaking her thought.

"She is changing father. Making him a completely different person."

There was a change of expression on Yori's face. Now she understood the real problem. Aiyora is not the real issue here. It barely has anything to do with her. It's her father! He has made another world of his own. He is moving forward in his life holding the hands of another person. And the very fact that this person is not her mother is bothering Ai – that it!

Frankly, this attitude is very hypocritical. It is easy for one to think that Ai is being selfish. If she can accept the person in her mother's life then what's the problem with accepting the person in her father's life? Yori [raa1] would have thought the same way if she wasn't familiar with the whole system of how they worked.

Kaname and Yuki divorced many years ago. Then Yuki married Zero, almost right away. So even before her senses kicked in Ai was familiar with Zero. She practically grew up believing she has two fathers. As a child she often told others that her mother has two husband (at the same time). Even when she understood the reality of her parents' situation it never really bothered Ai, because she was so used to seeing the three of them together. Instead it made her believe her mother was a special and privileged woman to be loved by such wonderful gentlemen.

Yori always wondered why Kaname Kuran always went extra length to hide his relationship with Sara Shirabuki, when he was with her few years back. Well today she finally got her answer. It's because of Ai.

"Elaborate his changes." She gave Ai the floor to go on.

Ai seemed to contemplate on her answer for a moment. During this time her face went red portraying her rage.

"He isn't what he used to be and with each passing day he seems more and more different. In her presence he turns into a whole different person. I barely recognize him anymore. It's true that I wanted him to find happiness, but not at the cost of losing himself. I have never expected things to turn like this… like ever!"

"Your uncle Hanabusa and I actually ran into your father the other day. He seemed the same to me. If I may add, I think I found him to be happier. His face has never looked so peaceful until recently."

Yori knew she was spraying aerosol on fire but this was needed.

Ai shot her aunt a hard glare before looking down on her lap. She made no attempt to hide that she was upset by her words. She expected her aunt Yori to take her side not stick up for Aiyora. First her father and now her…? This was really unfair!

"Aiyora is not the right kind of girl for him. I still cannot get this through my head how does a dignified man like him tolerate a shameless girl like Aiyora. Just look at her… she barely wears any clothes. At home she is all over him. Kissing him, nipping him, biting him, pulling his hair, sitting on his lap, pouncing on him and it doesn't just stop there…"

By now Ai was ranting her heart out. And Yori continued to listen without interrupting. She understood the child has a lot of pent up frustration inside her that needed to be let out.

"...She doesn't care who is around or who is watching. Even in front of the maids and servants she touches father indecently. Here is the best part –twice, I almost walked in on them… doing their husband wife _thing!_ I always thought father would take in a partner who will very much be like mother. But Aiyora is nothing like mother. If anything she's the total opposite. She is the exact kind of girl father asked me to keep distance from at school. And now he just had to bring one home. Oh… she also smokes cigarette, openly and father says nothing. Not even the slightest form of protest."

"I see…" Yori spoke once it appeared as if Ai was done with her side. "So your problem lies with Aiyora's outer personality."

"Yes." Ai admitted honestly. "I wish she was like mother. It would have been easier for us all. I can tell mother doesn't like her much either but she kept her mouth sealed for father's sake."

This time Yori felt the need to speak up.

"First – your mother should have no say in your father's life. She is no longer his wife. Second - why do you expect Aiyora to be like your mother when Zero is nothing like your father and you seem completely fine with him…!? Tell me how is that fair on your father?"

"Zero is different-"

"Why because he came into your mother's life earlier?"

Ai opened his mouth to respond but closed it off after not finding the fitting argument to counter the other's point.

"I see jealousy in your eyes Ai."

"I'm not jealous, just bothered. Her attitude, her vulgarity, everything about that girl bothers me. ...Why would father go for someone with whom mother and I can never get along?"

"Ai you have to stop this constant comparison between Yuki and Aiyora. For sure Aiyora's attitude towards life is going to be a lot different than your mother. They are two different individuals, from two entirely different generation and upbringing. Besides how can you expect someone to act like your mother when she is just few years older than you in age? How does that make any sense, tell me... If anything, look for a friend within Aiyora or perhaps a big sister but not mother!"

Ai's made an expression that Yori did not like but she chose to ignore that for now.

"Instead of thinking **how** could your father pick her, think **why** your father picked her?"

"Isn't it obvious… for her _looks!_ "

"Fine! If that is how you choose to look at it – your father was hypnotized by her young beauty. But what about Aiyora? What made her pick him?"

Ai was about to say 'money' but Yori cut her off before that.

"Don't delude yourself to think it's for the money, because it isn't. Aiyora comes from a very wealthy background. Do your research I'm sure you will find evidence on how powerful the Hanadagi family is. And on top of that Aiyora is extremely glamourous. She could have had any at her finger tip. So why on earth she chose to give up all that and get married to a **middle aged** , **divorced-man** with a **teen** daughter?"

Ai bit the inside of her jaw in order to hold back on her emotions in that moment.

"It is as clear as water that your father is the winner in this marriage. He not only got himself a young beautiful wife, he got himself someone who can fill the void of both wife and daughter. When needed she can play the role of a wife and when needed she can play the role of a child. But what about Aiyora? Do you see any gain for her? …Because I don't."

Ai started to reflect on her actions at the Kuran mansion. _Has she truly been unfair to her father?_

"…It doesn't matter how Aiyora is – she could be a drug addict, a chain-smoker, and an alcoholic. The bottom line is she makes your father happy. Keep in mind that it was her who has managed to serve as the biggest distraction to your father when he was going through those stressful times. It was her who has healed the wound that your mother has caused. Hence why your grandmother treasures her. You should also learn to do the same."

Yori could tell that Ai was not liking those words. Clearly she did not come here to listen to one more person praise Aiyora. But this needed to be done. Someone needs to point out the mistakes she is making. Yori was not her enemy but her well-wisher. Which is why she saw the reason to bring Ai back to track before her emotions went out of hand.

"Remember Ai don't put your father in a situation where he will be forced to choose between you and Aiyora. Don't try to push Aiyora away from her husband because it will only push _you_ away from your father. Don't fool yourself to think just because you are the daughter you're irreplaceable."

* * *

Few days passed since her chat with her aunt Yori. Even though the latter said a lot, something inside Ai was still hungry. A part of her still craved to know more. Hence she turned to her uncle Takuma… her father's best friend.

.

.

.

The duo were seated in Ai's favorite fast food chain. It is the place where the green eyed blonde have been bringing her since she was a baby.

"Do you think Aiyora is the right kind of person for my father?" Ai's raised the topic casually yet nervously while sipping into her soda-drink. She was hoping he wouldn't be as blunt as the previous person she went to.

"They sure make an odd couple," Takuma answered, chuckling. "… in my personal opinion – she is too young."

"Do you think father made a wrong decision?"

Takuma understood Ai wasn't happy with her father's choice.

"Ai-chan… the truth is nobody's perfect. Everyone is partly saint and partly satan. Take your mother for example. Now you are matured, I'm sure even you know that her actions were not right. She should have ended her marriage first and then gone to Zero. Instead of going behind your father's back and betray him like that."

Takuma carefully watched Ai's reaction. He noted how she flinched. He was well aware that he needed to choose his words very carefully. After all the people in question are her parents. So the topic is very sensitive.

"Yuki-chans's actions had severe consequences on Kaname. It broke him completely. He lost the desire to move forward in life. Nothing really interested him anymore. He was secretly going for therapy. With each passing day he looked more and more like a shell that would crack any moment. The first few years we all feared that he might commit suicide. We all kept an eye on him all the time. However he managed to recover, although it took long. Doctors prescribed him some heavy dosage of anti-depressant and that was what kept him going. It took him even longer to get involved with someone... I think after seven-eight years he decided to give Sara a chance."

"Father and aunty Sara?" Ai almost choked on the soda she was drinking. She couldn't register what she just heard –her father was perusing Sara Shirabuki!? Personally Ai didn't know much about. However she never liked that woman's aura – too arrogant and full of herself. So it's a good thing that it didn't happen.

"…Oh I guess Kaname never mentioned." Takuma realized and felt awkward about slipping the matter so casually. "Well it's all in the past and best not to dwell on that."

"Continue…" Ai prompted Takuma to go on, while keeping the disappointed expression evident on her face. Who knows what else she will learn next about her father.

"Their situation was complicated. Sara always wanted Kaname and he never saw her that way. After his divorce she became a lot bold with her moves. Then after few years of chasing Sara finally had success. Kaname decided to give it a try… They become lovers, secretly and only a handful of people knew."

"I assume you were one of them?" Ai asked making a face.

"Yes, I happened to be one of them." Takuma told her. "However Kaname never mentioned anything. It was Sara who told me."

"What happened after that? I mean if he dated Sara why didn't they marry?"

"I think two-three years passed peacefully like that. But after that Sara wanted more. She started to pressure him to get married. At first Kaname was against the idea but then suddenly he decided to meet her family. Sara doesn't have her parents. Her older sister and brother in law –lord Hanadagi are what she considers family. But within a year Kaname suddenly ended everything."

"Why did he end things with Sara?"

"Kaname never told me his side of the story nor did I dare ask. But according to Sara's version he…he got involved with one of her niece."

"Did you believe her?" Ai meant about Sara.

"At first I didn't know whom to believe. On one hand there was no point in asking Kaname, since he wouldn't tell. And taking Sara's words seriously would also have been foolish – or that's what I thought till I was hearing from various sources that Kaname was often seen with a girl much younger than him. Personally I saw them together was during one of his overseas business trip. At first I wasn't sure why she was there but eventually I came to understand her purpose."

"And you did nothing to stop him?"

Takuma was surprised by that question.

"Why would I stop? He is a grown man. Besides he wasn't doing anything wrong."

Ai remained quiet for some time before finally have the courage to ask.

"Is the girl we are speaking of Aiyora?"

Takuma just nodded her head.

The look of disappointment on the young teen's face deepened. She looked embarrassed.

"Are you okay Ai-chan?" Takuma inquired. He didn't want to upset the girl. "Did my words upset you?"

"It's got nothing to do with you. I just hate Aiyora." Ai blurted out.

"Hate is a very strong word Ai-chan. I understand that you are having hard time processing everything. But you must try to understand things from your father's point of view."

He paused to caress her face.

"Just like you, at the beginning I also questioned your father's mental state after noticing the stress Aiyora was putting him through."

Ai shot him a 'what do you mean' look.

"Your father had three woman in his life. First Yuki – the perfect girl next door that you can make your wife. Then Sara, she was in every shape and form perfect match for Kaname. But her excess obsession with him became the biggest problem in their relationship. Then came Aiyora, the tempest of his life. She's the real definition of troublesome child. She gave Kaname real hard time.

What has she not done...?

Got arrested trying to sell drugs, got in several accidents, borrowed big sum of money from him that she never returned. Once she even went as far as to try to buy a gun under Kaname's name. Her actions and activities made Kaname spent several with sleep. Then there were times when they fought like cats and dogs. I have even heard about an incident where Kaname went as far as to raise his hand on her and she threw a flower-vase at him in return.

…Sometime I thought she made his life hell. Yet he refused to let her go in spite of everything."

"Why?" the question left Ai's mouth automatically.

"Just like you I also had this 'why' in my mind all the time. But then eventually I understood his reasoning – Aiyora's actions may have been worst but it was managing to serve as a great form of distraction. The distraction that Kaname needed for the longest time. It's true that her actions got him worried, made him furious and him do things he would not do generally. But it served to divert his mind, helped him focus elsewhere other than Yuki. And that's how it helped your father heal from the pain that laid deep within his heart."

"So you're saying…"

"If Aiyora wasn't who she was your father wouldn't have been able escape from your mother's grasp. He wouldn't have had have a life of his own. The one day he would have withered away from this pain. ...Which is why I strongly believe there is no one perfectly suitable for Kaname than Aiyora."

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuki…

She got ready on time as per Sara's instruction. Then waited for her car to arrive. And kept on waiting… and waiting… and waiting. The car never came. But a call sure came around.

"Hi Sara," Yuki answered the phone quite enthusiastically.

"Um… Yuki I regret to let you that I actually have to fly out with my sister this evening. Something came up last minute. So we must postpone our meeting."

"Yes, of course, no problem." Yuki assured her.

"I promise to get in touch once I get back."

"For sure, I'll be looking forward to it. And I hope you have a great trip."

"I don't know Yuki, I honestly don't know what kind of great trip it will be."

"Why?"

"I'm actually being forced to attend Aiyora's birthday party. It will be held at the new mansion my brother in law bought in Europe."

Sara started to let out information bit by bit.

"...I don't wish to be there at all. But my sister wouldn't take no for an answer. I mean you do understand how hard it will be for me over there. To watch the man I love so much with his… you know what let's not talk about it."

"Wait… why is Aiyora having her birthday party when Kaname is away?" Yuki asked, confused.

"What do you mean by Kaname is away?" Sara asked with a chuckle, intentionally. The conversation was heading exactly where she wanted.

"Kaname is away, on a business trip."

"Well if you consider buying presents for your wife business trip then sure..."

"I don't understand what you're saying." the brunette's confusion deepened. "Kaname told me himself that he is leaving for leaving for some urgent business matters. Which is why we couldn't even discuss Ai's matter."

"Yuki I don't know what kind of grass he is feeding you. But then again buying a luxury yacht and a private island in Maldives is no less then business."

"Why would he be buying those?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention to my words Yuki. Of course for Aiyora's birthday! This will be her first birthday without her sister. What do you think is the condition of her mental state now? ...Aiyora is extremely vulnerable at the moment. So both Kaname and my brother-in-law are going above and beyond to make this day special for her."

Sara went on giving out further information on the supposed gifts.

"My brother in law bought a mansion worth of 600 million and one of the world's most expensive painting for his daughter. And to counter that, Kaname decided to buy a yacht for 400 million and an island for only God knows how much. Just be prepared Yuki and don't be surprised if he starts to deduct funds from your daughter's child support."

Yuki's blood ran cold. Finally she understood why he has cancelled off her signature from the bank. Keeping a wife like Aiyora is expensive. But that doesn't mean her child's future must be jeopardized.

"Yuki?"

"..."

Sara called from the other side but Yuki barely heard. Her head stopping working. She could barely process anything.

"Are you okay Yuki?"

"..."

There was dead silence on the other side of the phone. But Sara knew that Yuki was still there. So she continued to call her but the other could not go on with this conversation anymore. So she slowly hung up after quietly bidding Sara farewell and wishing her a great trip.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you all enjoyed. sorry I wasn't able to respond to all the reviews. just going through certain situations and will surely get back to you in due time. but thank you for taking the time to comment and leave your feedback. your support means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yuki was just about to pay for the grocery when her eyes suddenly landed on the magazine counter that was placed just beside the cash register. Her gaze fell on the section that held most of the business magazines. Usually Yuki wasn't big of a magazine reader, and even if on rare occasion she picked up one, it would definitely had to be entertainment magazine. Not serious ones like 'Business Times'. But this time her eyes were directly on Business Times, as it had Kaname featured in it's cover with the title:

 **Kaname Kuran – the man who already owns a quarter of the world.**

"Miss your total is…"

Yuki was so lost in her zone that she did not hear the cashier till the annoyed old lady behind her called her out. "Hey you're holding the line!"

Snapping back to reality Yuki scratched the back of her head, clearly embarrassed by her actions. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Quickly making the payment she was about to walk out, but then suddenly she had a change of mind. Turning back on her heels Yuki made her way back towards the cash register.

"Hi! So sorry can I please buy that magazine." She cut in, interrupting the transaction of that old lady who was behind her, and earlier called her out for zoning out. This time the woman became furious and started to yell at Yuki calling her names. Her action was justifiable. She had every reason to be upset. Not only was the brunette making her late but was also not considerate enough to wait. But Yuki barely paid her any heed. She quickly paid for the magazine and rushed out of there. Completely ignoring the older woman's scolding.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aiyora...

The girl didn't have a good feeling about this. She was certain that it was a bad idea. That hunch was inside her from the very beginning. She even protested against the idea. Sadly no one listened to her. Everyone took her concern as the excuse to not celebrate… her birthday.

At times it made the young female wonder, how do these people even expect her to have any desire to celebrate this up and coming birthday, when the person who was born alongside her, her twin, her womb-mate is gone from the face of this earth?

However her family was adamant to have this day celebrated. And somehow they have even managed to convince Kaname. Who apparently happened to be the only sane person in her life at the moment!

Having no one by her side to support her idea and logic Aiyora was left with no choice but to agree. She also understood where her family was coming form. When they were taking all the measures to make this day special for her – then who was she to deny them.

Aiyora used to a birthday fanatic. Ever since her senses grew, her love for lavish birthdays also evolved. Unlike her twin Ayushi, Aiyora made sure to have out of the world, extra-ordinary birthday parties. Last year she went to Vegas. The year before it was in newly bought mansion in Milan and the year prior it was in Greece.

This year it will be held at mansion that her father recently bought somewhere in Eastern Europe. The arrangements also appeared more special grander that what it has been all these years. Because this year her husband, Kaname Kuran is play more of the hands on role. His contribution has even surpassed her parents. He not only bought her expensive presents but is also doing enough ridiculous things. Such as decorating the jet they were currently flying in with balloons?

The person she was last year would have been over the moon. And as a return gift would have given him all sort of dirty pleasure. But the person she is today, could care less. It hurt to admit the truth but in all honesty Aiyora didn't care about any of this. She would have preferred to stay back and spend the day beside her sister in the graveyard.

"We'll land in about two hours." Spoke the voice in front of Aiyora. Making her turn her gaze away from the window and watched her husband as he gracefully sat down on the seat opposite to her and crossed his legs.

"Were you able to take a nap?" he inquired.

Aiyora only nodded 'yes' before looking out of the window again. The look of distress on her face became visible with each passing moment.

"I don't understand what you are trying to see outside… there is nothing but clouds." Kaname pointed out, after a while of overserving her with worried gaze.

"I like clouds. They describe the current state of my mind." She answered absently and made absolutely no attempt to hide what she was feeling. Which probably was a combination of lot of things but the ones that Kaname could detect clearly were sorrow, disappointment and guilt. The kind of emotions that he was very familiar with.

"Aiyora…?" He called her in a voice so tender, that it felt as if she would break his voice came out anything louder than this.

She looked at him, asking her with those vacant eyes what he wanted. In response he petted on his lap, gesturing her to come sit on it. She obeyed. As she got up from her seat and made way towards him, only to have him guide her down to his lap.

"Have I done something to make you upset with me?" he took her chin between his thumb and pointing finger and made her look at him. She said nothing verbally, just nodded her head no.

"Is it the celebration of your birthday?"

She remained silent... and he got his answer.

"I completely understand your feeling," he assured cupping a portion of her face. "In fact I myself was quite against the idea. I know more than anyone that you aren't ready. But when your father personally requested, I couldn't turn him down."

Aiyora looked at him, a little shocked as Kaname proceeded to tell her the rest.

"He came to my office the other day and we spoke at great length. As we were speaking he broken down at one point. It broke my heart see such a strong man cry like a baby and watch him crumble while admitting his guilt and regret. As a man and as a father I understood his feelings. Now as his daughter you must understand that you aren't alone in this. He is feeling the same amount of pain as you are, perhaps more."

"What did he say?" she could not hold herself back from asking.

"He said a lot… a lot of which you shouldn't even know..." She figured he was hinting about her mother. Aiyora or any of her siblings may have never said anything out loud but always sensed it – the guilt their father felt, for robbing a man off his wife.

"…But that isn't the main point here. What you must know is the damage your sister's death did to your father. Aiyora, the man is broken beyond repair, both physically and mentally. And at this point you are the only ray of hope he can hold onto. You are all that he has left off your sister. So he feels compelled to give you the love that was meant for the two of you."

Tears that have gathered at the corner of her eyes, started to pour out.

"Don't cry my love..." He wiped away the tears from her face then added, "I know it's hard, but for once try to look at the picture from your father's point of view. Try to feel what he is feelings …keep in mind he may have survived losing Aiyushi but he won't last losing you."

"You're saying that I-"

"You should go with the regular flow, yes. And be appreciative of what you receive. He may shower you with unnatural love and presents, take them all gladly. If possible try not to bring up Aiyushi. And try to act as happy as you can. Because the happier he will see you, more at peace he will be."

"Roger that!"

"Another thing Aiyora…" Kaname paused, heisting.

The topic he was about to bring up was about her mother, Yara Hanadagi. However due to the current complex situation Kaname felt uncertain about how to do it. As neither he nor his wife felt very pleasantly about that person. Currently Aiyora wasn't in speaking terms with that woman and Kaname has been avoiding her like she was some kind of deadly disease.

And they have valid reason to act such way. The woman isn't only dangerous, but also a terrible excuse of a mother. Every worst decision Aiyora has taken in her life was due to her mother's influence.

Aiyora continued to gaze at him, questioningly.

"…be very careful around your mother." he told her, earning a perfectly arched brow.

"What do you mean, have you forgotten that we don't speak?"

"About that-"

"You can't make me change my mind Kuran-san." she cut him off. "Just the way I can never ever forgive myself for a lot of my actions, the same way I will also never forgive her for making do such things. I was young and stupid, but she knew very well what she was doing."

"Aiyora," Kaname tried to reason entwining their hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not telling you to be her friend. Just try to be civil, but of course while maintaining your own ground."

"You don't know her or her capabilities like I do Kuran-san."

"Do it for your father's sake."

"Has he asked you?"

"No, I'm doing it on my own. As I realized where it is eventually heading. …keep in mind Aiyora, what you give her, she will return that to your father, but with interest."

Aiyora's eyes widened understating his hint. Her heart stopped for a moment in fear. All her life Aiyora knew her mother was some not be messed with. She of all knew how low this woman could sink. But little did she knew that despite being her daughter she will be one day be on the opposite side of the table.

"You do understand what I'm trying to say… right?"

She could barely nod. But somehow managed to carry out the action in absent mind.

"Good girl." He said kissing the top of her head. This action suddenly reminded Aiyora of her father. The latter always used to kiss Aiyushi this way. As she was father's favorite, whereas Aiyora was her mother's. _The mother whom she despises more than anything at this point in life._

* * *

Surfing through the phone was one of her favorite pastime these days.

Ever since getting caught by the social media fever, Ai has been having a hard time letting go off her phone. She's been in the social platform for a while now. But it's only recently that she started following its trend quite religiously by sharing pictures every now and then of herself, with her mother, with her grandfather and with her friends, especially Seiya (Hanabusa and Yori's son)!

After her chat with uncle Takuma and aunt Yori the young Kuran had a little change of heart. She made her first progress by starting to follow Aiyora on social media platform. That girl had her account open to public – meaning anyone can view her pictures and videos, and on top of that she had over hundred-thousand followers. Whether she was some kind of influencer Ai was yet to find out. But the positive outcome was, because of having so many follower she wouldn't easily find out that Ai too following her. However...if only the little Kuran knew how wrong she was with that theory.

Since the day she started following Aiyora, not a day has gone by for Ai without stalking her stepmother.

Aiyora has over thousands of pictures posted on her account. However nothing has been posted for the past year. And for someone like that it sure was a long gap. The last time she uploaded a picture was over a year ago – in that picture she could be seen seductively posing on the bed wearing a black silk oversized men's shirt. It didn't need Ai to take a second look to understand that it was her father's shirt, that she'd seen him wear often. Despite the cringe and severe urge to throw up, the young brunette still managed to go to the next picture. It was a picture of two bare feet, steeping on the sandy beach. Again there was no need to guess who was who. Her father has large feet so of course smaller one with painted toes belonged to her.

The next few pictures were with some random guy…

After scrolling down a bit popped up an interesting picture with the caption 'The only love of my life'. It was where Aiyora was seen tightly hugging and kissing a girl on the cheek. That girl looked closer to Aiyora's age, otherwise very different in appearance. In fact the total opposite. Unlike Aiyora this person was chubby – borderline fat! Then she has dark hair whereas Aiyora used to be blonde back then. Unlike Aiyora the other's eyes were green. After reading some comments below Ai understood it was her twin. And to say she was shocked would be an understatement. This discovery made the young Kuran focus back on the picture for the second time. It made no sense, how could these two be twins!? When one was out of this world flawless and polished like diamond and other so damn plain! Her father Zero also has a twin brother and they looks alike. Sometimes it even hard to understand who's who. But the case seemed opposite for Aiyora and her twin Aiyushi. Unlike Aiyora, Aiyushi possessed an innocence that was very similar to her mother Yuki…

 _Why couldn't father marry this one?_ The thought enter her head faster than a bullet shot from a gun.

"What are you doing?" the voice suddenly came from the back and gave the young female almost a heart attack. She almost fell from her bed in fright.

"Oh Zero!" she exclaimed, turning back to look at the intruder. "Perfect timing actually, I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure."

How could the silverrette turn down his eldest child. Although Ai was not his biological daughter but that never appeared to be issue in their relationship. To Zero, this girl was every bit of his child as much as she was Yuki and Kaname's. He may not have created her but raised her and has been doing it all this time like she was his own.

He walked towards the bed, climbed onto it and nestled beside the young teen.

"So… what's going on? Is that brat troubling you again?" by 'brat' he meant Seiya – Hanabusa and Yori's son.

Ai told him everything. About her trip to the Kuran mansion. She didn't miss out on single detail of her time during her stay over there. She pointed out the drastic changes she noticed in her father, Aiyora's influence on him, her activates in general, then the slap she got when she tried to remind her father off his feelings for her mother. And that's where Zero had to interrupt her.

"Ai! Why would you do that?"

"Well…" she thought about her reason for a moment. "I wanted mother to always remain his first priority. And not get too attached to some random girl he just met."

"Don't you think your father deserves happiness?"

"…" Ai could not answer. Of course she wanted her father to be happy. However the way she wanted is mostly likely an impossible aspect. So instead of opening her mouth and letting out her selfish thought she decided it was best to remain silent. As sometimes the silence worked better than words. It was exactly that time.

"You know Ai, I have never thought in my life that a day would come for me to say these. But your father is a good person. He may not be the best but he surely is a lot better than both me and your mother. His hands are long, connection is big. He could have made both Yuki and I disappear. He could have harmed her or me or even our Ren. But he did neither of those. Instead continued to support us. Don't think that all these years it was easy on him. Even to this day I cannot look him in the eye. I feel like a sinner every time my eyes meet his. …But that night, on the night of your birthday when he walked in holding hands with that girl… that night, for the first time in a long time I slept peacefully. Felt less burden on my shoulder."

"So you're saying it won't be wrong…?" she wanted one last confirmation. "It won't be unfair on mother?"

"Why would it be unfair to your mother? Nobody is telling you to make that girl your mother Ai. I'm sure even your father isn't making such absurd demand. All he's asking for is just to acknowledge her and be happy for him."

"You think we can become friends? Aiyora and I?"

"Why not?" Zero asked back wrapping a protective arm around her. "Besides considering the age gap... she will have the best chances of understanding your feelings. Perhaps you will be able share things with her that you can't with others. Especially your father!"

"Will I be able to tell her about my boyfriend when I have one."

"Of course!"

The young brunette pounced on the silver haired man and embraced him tightly.

The rest of the night the step-father daughter duo spent their time on the internet stalking Aiyora. They went through every single one of her pictures and videos that she has had ever posted. And discovered many interesting detail about her. Such as – she dated the hottest boys at school (Cross Academy). Then, she has three brother and all three of them are quite handsome. And most importantly her second brother is Takumi, Takumi Hanadagi – the lead guitarist from the band Trapnest. Ai has been a trapnest fan all her life and had a crush since childhood. Now that she knows he is Aiyora's brother that gave her more motivation to connect back with her stepmom.

Not only that, Zero and Ai went into great length while discussing about Aiyora's twin. At first Zero refused to believe that the two girls were twins. After he did. They tried to come out with several theories as to why the two girls looked so drastically different. They came up with several speculation but in the end couldn't settle with any of them.

That night after Zero left Ai messaged Aiyora. It was just simple one worded 'Hi'. She wanted to see how long the latter takes to respond. But to the former's surprise the response came within couple minutes along with a request to follow her back (since Ai's account was locked).

The girl stared at her phone, thinking for some time before finally accepting and approving the other's request to follow her on social media. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing but it didn't feel wrong either.

* * *

Yuki took out the magazine after concluding that Zero fell asleep.

She sat herself down by the chair close to the window before finally setting her eyes upon the man on the cover of the magazine… her ex-husband. Her fingers lightly caressed over the picture. Like she was trying to touch him, feel him. Was he always this handsome? Or has he recently become this way. He was literally glowing like fire. Hair darker and slightly longer than what it used to be. Jawline shaper, body more chiseled and in age appeared at least a few years younger than what he actually was. His beauty was inhuman and purely unnatural. She could not help but wonder, how is it even possible for a middle aged man to be so good looking?

Her heart swelled up with pride when the thought crossed her mind – she was once married to this man. He was once her husband. Today they share a child together. Even if they aren't together, the fruit of their passion still remains.

She finally opened the magazine and did so with great anticipation and with heart full of hope.

He gave a fairly long interview. It covered the first five pages. There were also couple other pictures inside. So far Yuki's favorite was the one where was sitting by the fireplace playing chess by himself. There was one with his mother Juri Kuran. He was standing behind the seated regal woman. Then there was also one from his wedding. His second wedding! And other one with his wife – new wife! In that picture he could be seen holding her from the back, kissing her right temple.

She started to read. After couple paragraphs started to skim through some lines seeing all he was talking about was his vast empire of business. The first two pages were all about his business and its expansion. None of which made any sense to Yuki. Finally after the second page was asked more on his personal life. Even there Kaname answered very candidly. He talked about his father in length. How strict he was and how much he has learned from him. He talked about his mother in longer length. He went on and on about how she always pampered him and till to this day does. He mentioned that even now his mother tries to feed him.

When the mother chapter ended, the wife chapter started. And he started talking about Aiyora. Apparently she is a very brilliant student. Even better than him (which Yuki didn't believe).

When he was asked how they have been dealing with the big age gap? He responded with a smile that age has never been a problem. Despite being younger in age his wife is actually quite matured in mind. And it simply didn't just end there. The interviewer asked many more question about his married life which he answered in vivid details. At one point he even mentioned how much potential Aiyora has in order to take over and run the entire Kuran industries…

Yuki started to grow a little agitated. She was almost reaching towards the end of the interview and still there was no mention of anything other than his business, his achievements, his parents and his wife – that too the new one. However Ai's name was mentioned but only a handful times towards the very end. And that's about it. There was nothing about her, or their marriage! She wasn't even mentioned as Ai's mother. That whole timeline has been skipped. …It was as if she never existed in life.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. hope you guys aren't hating Yuki too much.**


End file.
